


The Heart of the Problem

by Amed



Series: Business of the Heart [1]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: F/F, Fem!Kai, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Tyka friendship!, Yuri, will get more serious later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amed/pseuds/Amed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was so in love with him...he was sweet, truthful, attentive, cleaver and gorgeous...he was the perfect man...or was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I: A simple question

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello beautiful people and welcome to my fic!  
> I want to clarify that English is not my main language, nor do I have a beta reader, but I polished this work a lot, so there shouldn't be many errors there.  
> Notes at the end! Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter's Warnings: Some minor language, some OOC-ness (out of character reactions) and the shameless abuse of the word "just" (I just don't know how to replace it). Rating is completely PG for now!
> 
> Disclaimer: Beyblade and all it's characters belong to Takao Aoki and whoever made the anime, so don't sue! I make no claims over it! This is just for fun, not to make a profit!.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just wanted to go out with him, was that too much to ask?

It would be a lie to say Hilary has liked Kai from the first time they saw each other, because she hasn't.

When she met him she thought he was a rude, arrogant punk. But then she actually got to _know_ him, and she found out that he was caring and sweet, although a "little bit" on the cold side.

So after that, it was easy to get a crush on him –besides, he was attractive regardless of his personality, so that made it easier.

With her crush came challenges, mainly trying to talk to him or even look at him without blushing or stuttering like an idiot –which proved to be a really tough thing to do- but her hardest challenges as of yet, was to manage to get close to him.

Really, really close…like in _that_ kind of close.

Because if there was something she learned about Kai, was that he was oblivious, in all the sense of the word.

Oh, don't get her wrong, he was smart and he could catch up to things no one else could faster than anyone, but when it came to flirting…let's just say that wasn't his strong side.

And how could it be, when he have had little to no normal human interaction growing up, and didn't really seem to want to get any anytime soon?.

So Hilary understood why, after all the flirting and hinting she have done, he haven't ask her out yet; and being the strong, independent woman she wanted to be –give her a break, she was still a teenager with a lot of growing up to do- she decided to take mattes on her own hands.

So…ok…how was she going to do it?

…

This was so much simpler when she thought about it.

Well, first things first, where were they going to go?

To the movies, yes! There was this great romantic film that was showing up next week that she was dying to see, so they could go see that, and then they could go have dinner, why not? They were people, they eat, it was perfect!

Now, when were they going to do it?

Well, next week, obviously…and they have classes from Monday to Friday and on the weekend Kai practiced beyblade like…crazy, so the best time to do it would be…Friday after school!

Ok, so that's done, the only thing left to do was to…ask…him.

God! It was going so good! Why did it have to be so hard?

She was in love! Love wasn't supposed to be this hard!

And he deserved to have somebody to love and who loved him back, and she so badly wanted to be that someone!

It was not fair!

NO! No, now wasn't the time to despair.

Hilary had to do this, if not for her, then for him…and ok, a little bit for herself too.

So with her mind made up, she went to find him and…ask him out.

Ok…yeah…

Finding Kai wasn't that hard actually, not when you got to know him a little bit. It was Sunday afternoon, so most likely he was at the dojo doing a check up on his blade after lunch –'cuz, even if it surprised some people, he wasn't such a training maniac that he would forget about eating…at least not when there wasn't a tournament coming up.

True to her assumptions, she found him there, sitting on the hallway that leads to the backyard, facing the pond, finishing re-assembling Dranzer after, she guessed, a new improvement or a tough clean up.

Hilary swallowed a bundle of nerves that was making a knot on her throat and approached him with the sweetest of her smiles on her lips.

"Hey, Kai!" she greeted, leaning a little over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Hn" was his answer, and with it all her nervousness came back with a vengeance.

It's ok, it's ok, be cool, he does that to everyone, there's no reason to take it personal.

"So…" trying to talk through the knot on her throat was hard, and Hilary was very proud of herself when her voice came out normal and not all high pitched like she feared it would.

Because of the obvious hesitation on her part, Kai turned around to see her, his right eyebrow raised in wonder.

Oh God! This was so hard! She never felt like this before, so exposed and insecure and, frankly, like an idiot; and he looked so cute! His beautiful red eyes looking at her with hidden curiosity and, dare she says it, concern…maybe?

Ok, she has to do it, she can't back down now; so she took a deep breath and said:

"There's this movie I really want to see showing up next Friday, and I was wondering if you would like to come?" by the end of the question, her voice had gone down several levels, but not enough to do any immediate damage, she thought.

They stayed in silence staring at each other for a while, and Hilary could _feel_ the sweat going down her back –not to mention she felt like dying right now- till, finally, he said:

"Sure" he then went back to fixing up his blade.

Oh. My. God…Success!

Oh, God, she'd done it! She'd done it! She has a date with Kai! Her! With Kai! Oh Dear lord, it all felt just like a dream…

"Who else is coming?"

…

I'm sorry, what?

"Huh?" not the smartest thing to say, but she had been completely thrown off chars with that question.

Kai, again, turned to see her, and the concern in his eyes was now easy to notice.

"I asked who else was coming" he said slowly –but not that slowly to consider it an insult- and stared at her carefully, like trying to catch any sign that something was wrong.

They both were coming, who else? It was a date, why would he think that…?

Oh…

She had said 'Would you like to come?' instead of 'Would you like to come _with me_?'.

There was a huge difference! ' _With me_ ' meant them, alone, together, just the two with no one else! It obviously meant a date, but without it…!

Without it, it could either mean just the two of them, as it could mean them _and_ other people, which, ergo, meant no date at all!

And that was how he has taken it!

God, Hilary just wanted to crawl into a hole and cry herself to death, and she would have done just that, if Kai weren't still looking at her waiting for an answer.

Ok, this was the chance to fix it! She just has to clarify things and it would be alright, maybe a little awkward, but alright.

"Well…everyone!" Ok, she couldn't do it, it has been too hard to ask him out –to a friendly outing, apparently- already, and to have to explain that she actually meant a _date_ …no, it was too hard, she couldn't do it.

She was just a girl! And he was the singles most handsome, gorgeous, hottest men alive! It was mathematically impossible to look at him and _not_ make an idiot out of oneself.

Thankfully for Hilary, that answer seemed to satisfy Kai, and after giving him the details about when and where they will meet, she was free to go think about how on EARTH was she going to make a date out of this friendly outing.

It couldn't be that hard, right? ...

…Right?

/-/-/-/-/-/

As it turned out, it wasn't hard at all.

She actually didn't have to do anything to get the others off of her date with Kai.

For starters, Rei was in China, so she didn't even have to come up with an explanation for 'why he wasn't there'.

Likewise, Max will be out of the country, because he was taking a plane to the USA on Friday after school to spend some days with his mother.

Kenny and Daichi were equally easy to 'get rid of'. Kenny, on one hand, was grounded so he couldn't go out. Why was he grounded? She has no idea; he has been for a week now and when anyone tried to ask him how that had happen, he started to cry and mumbled things like 'It's not fair!' and 'It wasn't my fault!' so they have chosen not to ask him and leave the matter alone, he will tell them eventually.

And about Daichi, well he was with his mother, but even if he wasn't Hilary doubted he would have agreed to do anything that involved being around Kai. It was actually funny to see the little redhead monkey expressing his hate towards the older blader, ever since Kai have moved in with Tyson and he has been all but thrown out of the dojo 'without any kind of warning' –even if when you asked Tyson, he has been warned the same day he moved in.

So that only left Tyson, and he proved to be the hardest one to 'get rid of'.

Being Kai's housemate –and self-proclaimed best friend- there was no way Hilary could not tell him about going to the movies without Kai finding out and suspect foul play; and even if she managed to avoid that, her blue haired friend has a way to find out about all that concerned Dranzer's wielder –at least since they started living together.

All things considered, it was better to tell him and hope he wouldn't be able to come, so that's what she did.

She didn't, however, counted on how exited Tyson would get about the prospect of doing anything other than beyblading with Kai. So that made the last two days leading to the actual date very stressful.

No matter what she said, no matter what she did, there was no way to convince him not to go. She even used the 'it's a romantic movie' card, but that failed too.

Hilary guessed she could tell him that this was all a sham to get some 'alone' time with Kai, and hope he would not go around telling people; but, come on, this was Tyson they were talking about, she was not going to risk it.

But all in all, things turned out fine and he was unable to go –she swears it was not her fault he was forced to clean the whole classroom for being late yet again.

Walking home after school that Friday was like walking on clouds, because of the bliss she felt coursing through her body.

She was so happy she felt like laughing out loud in the middle of the streets –she didn't, she still had a reputation to maintain.

Reaching home, she ran right through the front door and up the stairs to her bedroom, completely ignoring her mother, she only had an hour before she had to leave again, there was no time to waste.

Hilary had all her outfit picked and set out since this morning, complete even to the accessories; she needed to be prepared even if she just found out two hours ago things will go as she wanted.

She didn't chose very 'reviling' cloths, after all Kai still thought they were going out as friends, and she didn't wanted to scare him, besides she was a lady and ladies don't do that.

So with a skirt that reached just above her knees and a silk blouse with ¾ sleeves, she left her house with such a happy felling in her heart, that the need to sway around while walking was hard to ignore –she, thankfully, could repress it.

Hilary reached the movie theater five minutes early, and had to stop and breathe deeply to get the courage to approach Kai, who was already there.

She called his name to get his attention, and when he turned around to see her, she felt like all the air was ripped out of her lungs.

She was breathless, because he was breathtaking.

Kai's trademark scarf was gone, but he kept his blue triangles. He had a simple ruby earing on his left ear that matched the color of the patter in his black, sleeveless shirt. Instead of his usual baggy pants, he was wearing blue wore-out jeans that actually showed how thin he was now –at least thinner than the rest of the boys.

To her amazement, he was holding a candy stick between his lips, which was amazing because she have never seen him eating anything outside diner, breakfast and lunch, let alone candy.

The smile on her face couldn't be bigger even if it wanted to.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The movie was wonderful, so romantic and everything she hoped it would be.

Although Hilary could have gone without the couples making out right in front of her, and it's not that she felt jealous, they were going at it right in the middle of the room, for God's sake! It was a matter of decency.

Ok, she was jealous, but can you blame her?

She was sitting on a darkroom, watching a romantic film with the guy she liked right next to her, looking as hot as ever, and the only time Kai leaned closer to her, was to ask her to pass the soda.

So excuse her for feeling disappointed.

Regardless of what happened, or didn't happen, between them at the movies, Hilary still considered it a success, Kai have liked the movie and they enjoyed a peaceful conversation on the way to the restaurant –actually it was her who did more of the talking, with him giving a comment here and there, but she felt no coldness on his part, so it was ok.

The restaurant they picked wasn't that much fancy, because neither of them had that much money, but was still a quiet, nice place to have dinner.

During the whole time they stayed there, Hilary got to appreciate how much of a gentleman Kai was, doing things like pulling out her chair, holding the door for her, and paying almost all the check –and it was 'almost' because she kind of felt bad for ordering such a pricy dish while he ate just a salad, so she insisted on paying at least a little part.

If she ever doubted that he was a good match for her, then those doubts were gone now, because if before he was handsome, now he was plain dreamy…

Kai was the perfect man, sweet, truthful, attentive, cleaver, a perfect gentleman, not much of a talker but a good listener and, not to forget, drop dead gorgeous.

Hilary couldn't wait till he became her man.

Everything had gone so perfectly she actually felt sad when they reached the front of her house, the date was over and now the only thing she got left were the memories.

"Well…I had fun" she said, standing just outside the door and turning around to see him.

"Yeah, me too" they stayed quiet after that.

It was an awkward kind of silence, neither knew what to say or if they were free to go their own way. Hilary was looking at her feet and Kai was looking to the side, both unsure of what they should do.

Hilary bit her lower lip, she knew what she wanted to do, but she also knew she shouldn't do it.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow" it was better to do it latter, there was no need to push it, she'll get another chance.

"G'night" he said his goodbyes and turned around to go.

Only one minute went pass, but it was more than enough time to decide what to do, and to get the courage to do it, regardless of the consequences.

"Kai, wait!" Hilary called, running the few steps that separated them, and the moment he turned around, she pressed her lips against his.

It was a sweet, tender, innocent kiss and for as long as it lasted, she felt in paradise.

A smile curled her lips, and when his hands graved her shoulders, a warm feeling that told her everything was going to be alright settled on her stomach.

But all good things have to end, and the next thing Hilary knew was that she was rudely pushed away from Kai.

"What the hell was that?!" he practically yelled, keeping her at arm's length, looking truthfully, for lack of a better word, freaked out.

To say that she was stunned was to put it mildly, never before have she seen Kai like this. Oh she have seen him angry, depressed, desperate and at the edge of his sanity, but never, ever, freaking out.

And to know she was the cause of that….well that was just great.

"We-ell…I-I thought…" Hilary tried to explain, or to at least say something, but she was at a lost to what to do.

"You thought?!" he backed away a few steps from her, cleaning his lips with the back of his hand "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Kai's reaction to the kiss was hurting Hilary, but she was more concerned about calming him and salvage any relationship they may have now, to really think about the ache in her heart.

"I-it's just…I…" that didn't make it easier to actually say something, especially when he backed away for every attempt she did to touch him, as if she had some kind of deadly disease "You were so nice on our date…"

"That was a DATE?!"

Oh boy, she shouldn't have said anything.

"You tricked me into dating you?" he all but yelled, and words seemed to have left her, because she just couldn't say anything "I can't believe you would do that just to…to…"

Apparently Kai couldn't say 'kiss me', so he let a frustrated, angry growl leave his throat and turned around, with all the intention to get the hell out of there.

Had it been any other moment, under any other circumstances, she would have enjoyed the chance to see him so out of character, but as it was, Hilary desperately wanted to explain herself, to make Kai understand and forgive her, because she just knew she would be out of his life if she let him go now.

And…just no.

"Ok, I'm sorry" she said, finally reacting, running to him and graving his arm to force him to look at her "I shouldn't have trick you, I should have told you the truth from the beginning and I'm really sorry for that, but it's just that…"

She took a deep breath and looked up at him, because she haven't been able to look at anywhere but the floor before, and she could see how much he wanted her to finish.

Kai was giving her a second chance, and there was no way Hilary could make this worse, so she took it.

"It's just that you're so handsome and it's so hard for me to talk to you because…" she swallowed the knot on her throat and said it "I just like you so much"

She released his arm, letting him know that he was free to go, but he just stood there, wide-eyed, looking at her as if he just couldn't understand what happened.

"Hilary, I…" he tried to say something, but she doubted there was really anything he could say "I just…I do…I"

He signed in surrender, it was almost for sure no one has ever seen Hiwatari Kai speechless and stuttering before, and he didn't seem to like that so he shut up, looking at the floor for a moment before looking back at her.

Then she could see it in his crimson-red eyes. There was sadness in them, mixed with insecurity and confusion; but the feeling that predominated in them was hurt, and they were shinning as if unshed tears were about to leave them.

He looked so hurt at that moment, looking at her, he tried to talk again, but he just closed his mouth and shocked his head, and after what seemed like an eternity, he said: "I just can't do this right now" and left.

Ran, actually, and it took her five minutes to turn around and go inside her house.

Just wonderful…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter II: The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, hope you'll like it!  
> Again, sorry if there's any mistake.
> 
> Chapter's warning: Gender-swap (now on full), sarcasm, some OOC-ness (hopefully not that much), some minor cursing, very light hints of Yuri (nothing happens, so I'll say maybe even light shoujo-ai), angst? (not sure, you tell me) and I'm pretty sure I still repeated some words more than a few times.
> 
> Disclaimer: Beyblade and all it's characters doesn't belong to me, this fic is made purely for fun and not to make any profit!

Hilary woke up at the same time she always did, went through her morning routine like always and she left to school like any other day; and like every day since two weeks ago, she was just going through the emotions.

Ever since her disastrous would-have-been-date with Kai, she felt devastated.

The sarcastic part of her mind told her that she should be happy because 'Yay! I'm the only person who made Hiwatari Kai run away in fear!', but being sarcastic wasn't enough to cheer her up.

The fact that Kai was not trying to hide that he was avoiding her made it all just perfect.

What girl wouldn't like to say 'Kai's so scared of me he doesn't even want to see me!'?

She had really felt lonely for the past weeks, especially during the first days, when it was only Kenny, Tyson and her during training, 'cuz something always 'came up' and the dual-blunet was unable to attend.

Five days ago Max and Rei have come back, so at least now she didn't have to sit alone there and she could talk to someone, but on the other hand, their presence just made things more awkward. Because they weren't stupid and could tell that something happened, but they didn't felt brave enough to ask her, and Tyson, who obviously knew what happened, thankfully kept his mouth shut.

But reaching two weeks of not seeing the red-eyed blader made Hilary lose all her hope of ever seeing him again –she didn't even bothered to think about being his friend.

So she felt extremely depressed, and didn't wanted to talk about it, not even to her mother, who was really worried about her –which made her guilty, which made her feel even worse.

The only thing she did lately was to try to keep her normal routine, but school was really dull when you were depressed, and her current mood was pretty obvious to everyone, because people were wary about approaching her and about what they said around and to her.

Wasn't that just terrific?

The lunch-break bell rang and she signed tired, looking indifferently at her notebook and all she have written there, subconsciously wondering what the hell did all if it was supposed to mean.

"Hey, Hil!" the call startled her, because she wasn't really paying attention, and when she looked up she met the blue eyes of Tyson, who have a big smile on his face.

Hilary was no fool, she knew that was an awkward smile that pretended to be cheerful, but he has been trying to cheer her up ever since this whole ordeal has started, and she really appreciated it.

It wasn't his fault he didn't know what to do to make things better, because no amount of jokes and distraction would make the fact that Kai was avoiding her like the plague go away.

"What's up?" she asked, trying to smile to her friend and failing horribly.

Tyson's smile seemed a little bit brighter for her attempt at smiling, and he pulled a chair backwards to sit in front of her.

"Nothing, really, just wanted to see if you would like to hang out at my house after school" he asked sounding casually with his arms crossed on the back of the chair and his chin resting on top of them.

Hilary was about the politely refuse, for obvious reasons, but he kept on talking before she could do it.

"I mean it's been a long time since we just hang out together and…" he looked at her then said, lowering his voice a little "Kai really wants to talk to you".

She didn't say anything, it was the first time someone mentioned  _him_  in front of her, and she couldn't help the ache that assaulted her hearth.

"Does he, really?" she said with a little spite on her voice –he have hurt her, whether he did it intentionally or not.

"Yes, really" Tyson said firmer and louder, and she could feel his eyes on her, even if her own were concentrating in her hands.

A moment of silence passes between them, and when he realized she was not going to look up, he signed and said:

"Look, here's the thing" he pulled his chair a little closer to have a more 'private' conversation –as private as it could be in a classroom.

"It doesn't matter how tough and cold Kai pretends to be or how much he can nail that 'I don't really care 'cuz I'm Kai' crap he does, he's a real  _coward_ when it comes to matter of the heart" Hilary looked up at that moment, especially because of how much he accentuated the word 'coward' "I mean the guy doesn't get a  _shit_  about it, and you already know he's completely oblivious to anything remotely flirtatious…it's kind of cute sometimes".

She actually had to smile at that, so she wasn't the only one who thinks that way.

"But all in all, he's no idiot, and he knows he didn't handle the whole…" Tyson took a moment to find the right word, gesturing with his hands as if it helped him think, and finally he settle for "thing with you the best way he could have, and he really, really feels bad about it; but as I said, he's a coward and it took me this long to get him to agree to talk to you, so…please, would you come? Please, Hil?"

Hilary frowned a little, a part of her –the one that was still angry- said that if Kai  _so_  wanted to talk to her, he could just come and do it instead of sending Tyson with the message; and another part of her felt really happy that blader has been thinking about her all this time and wanted to talk to her and make thing right.

Besides she kind of felt bad for Tyson, she honestly believed he has been trying to mend thing between his friends –because that was just how he was-, so when he asked her again giving her the 'puppy-eyes', she couldn't resist the little chuckle that came to her and ended up agreeing.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The way to the dojo was spend in silence, a kind of awkward silence, but not enough to be unbearable.

The closer they got to his house, the more nervous Tyson became.

He was constantly fidgeting and looking at her from time to time, as if to make sure she was still there.

When they finally got to the dojo he was practically shaking and sweating like a cornered criminal.

Could he have possibly lied and Kai was not expecting her?

No, no, she could say a lot of bad thing about him –most of which were true- but he wouldn't lie about something like this.

They entered the living room and it was dark, no sight of Kai anywhere, and Hilary was slowly starting to have a bad feeling about this.

"So, Kai's probably hiding somewhere…the wuss" it was so obvious how nervous Tyson was she actually feared he was going to have a heart attack "I'm gonna go get him and you…just stay…here" he graved her shoulders and guided her to the couch.

He took a moment to look at her, wide-eyed and almost hyperventilating, till he finally made a gesture with his hands, like convincing himself that she was ok where she was, and headed to the door that leads to the bedrooms.

Before he opened the door, he looked back at her, biting his lower lip as if trying not to say something he shouldn't.

"Just…promise you won't freak out, ok?" he said and disappeared in the hallway, closing the door behind him.

God, this was starting to scare her…

Hilary lined on the back of the couch, tapping her fingers on it with impatience, looking hard at the door Tyson had disappeared through.

What was it that made her friend so nervous?

With every passing second without the boys coming, the idea that this was all a set up kept growing. And no amount of telling herself that Tyson wouldn't do that helped to keep it down.

Finally, the brunette was able to hear two sets of steps coming down the hallway and a hushed conversation.

She couldn't make out what they were saying, but one of the voices was definitely Kai's. There was no mistaking it; he had always had a soft voice, a little on a higher pitch than most boys his age had.

"Just…get in there" Tyson said a little louder, which allowed her to understand it.

So that's what they were arguing about.

The door opened and Hilary saw Tyson wearing an annoyed expression and the top of Kai's hair from behind him.

Granted, Tyson had grown a lot in the past two years, but only enough to be half a head taller than Kai, so it was still pointless for the latter to hide behind him.

But that didn't stop Kai from doing it, so he kept his face buried in the back of Tyson's right shoulder and kept him firmly in place with both hands on his arms.

Ok…this was weird…and scary…and wrong in so many ways…

Tyson got fed up with his friend's attitude, and on a quick movement he got free from his grasp and pushed him forward, away from the door just in case.

And the moment she saw him, Hilary was sure it was the moment her sanity chose to go on vacations.

Kai was dressed on his normal cloths, minus the scarf and the jacket, his hair in the same style than always and his trademark triangles decorating his face.

But there was something, oh so wrong about him.

His purple tank top was the same, exactly the same, she was sure of it, but what was  _under_  it was definitely something  _no boy_  should have.

Hilary knew what they were, she had a pair too after all, but…Oh my God, where they  _bigger_  than hers?

He…she…

"What the hell is going on?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, succeeding in startling both boys on the room…or boy and illusion…or boy and should-be-another-boy-but-doesn't-look-like-one…or WHATEVER!

"Hilary, please calm down" Kai, or whoever this person that looked like Kai but could not be him, asked her, taking one step closer.

"Calm down? Are you freaking kidding me?!" how could she calm down?

Please God, she wanted out of the nightmare, now!

"Just let me explain" the stranger said, hands risen to calm her or in case things got violent.

And right now she couldn't promise it wouldn't.

"Explain what?! How you came up with this charade? Ha-ha, very funny prank guys, now stop it!"

She was truthfully and utterly freaking out, at the edge of hyperventilating, and whoever this person was, wasn't making thing easier.

Speaking of which, this stranger have lowered her arms and had a stern look on her deep crimson eyes, eyes Hilary have dream about oh, so many times.

"When have I ever done such a thing?" it was in her stance, in her expression, in her tone of voice, it was exactly how  _he_  would have answered.

But no, no…this person couldn't be…

"Kai?" it was no more than a whisper, and Hilary covered her mouth the second it was out of her lips.

"Yes" this person, Kai, said, and she could feel her body sliding down the back of the couch till she was sitting on the floor.

"What is going on?" she asked in a pained whisper, and Kai sat down next to her, still keeping her distance "please tell me this is a joke…" tears were coming down her face, and she couldn't look through them, but then again, she wasn't sure she really wanted to.

"Hilary, look at me" Kai asked, but she avoided her gaze "Hilary, please, look at me"

It must have been something in her tone of voice, or maybe it was her plea, whatever it was, Hilary turned to see her.

"This is not a joke" Kai said slowly, still wary of how she would react "This is who I am" there was so much honesty in her voice, in her eyes, there was no denying it…

So this was true then…

Kai was… _female_.

OH...MY...GOD!

"How...What...When?" she tried to say, but it was too soon after the shock to give any resemblance of sense to her thoughts, so she shut up and hugged her knees to her chest.

She must have looked really pathetic, because Kai seemed to take pity of her and sat a little bit closer.

"It's…been like this ever since I remember" she started to say, which meant Hilary  _must_  look really bad –'cuz if Kai was up to talking about her pass, she must be a mess- "It wasn't my idea, I just…went along with it"

Kai was looking at the floor, obviously thinking about  _certain_  family member of hers, and no one needed to ask to know  _whose_  idea it has been.

"In time…it became part of who I was…" Kai got a little bit more closer and sat like her, hugging her knees to her chest "So that's why I haven't told many people and…I'm sorry".

After that they felt in silence.

Hilary still couldn't fully  _believe_  what have happened; a part of her mind was still screaming this was all a bad joke or a weird nightmare and the rest was trying to put her thoughts in order.

"I can't…believe this" she practically whined to be honest, and hided her face in her knees, repressing the growing need to cry.

"Hilary, look…" Tyson's voice came from somewhere to her left, surprising her somewhat, she had been so disturbed with this whole 'revelation' she honestly forgot he was there "I know this is weird, I was seriously freaked out when I found out, but it's not like it changes anything" a warm hand came to rest on her shoulder "I mean she doesn't acts any different" he said with a light humor obviously meant to make her feel more comfortable and not so in the edge.

Hilary breathed in deeply to calm herself and clear her mind, and a doubt came to her mind, so she looked up to her friend's blue eyes.

"How long have you know about this?"

"I've…told him a week after I've moved in" Kai was the one to answer her question, and she turned around to see her to confirm she was telling the truth.

"And you haven't  _said_  anything?!" if she sounded a little startled –louder- when she said that to Tyson, it was understandable, after all the boy had a bad reputation of being a loose-mouthed.

"Hey! I can keep a secret!" he sounded a little offended, and looked too, but she knew that was all just made up drama "When it is as important as this one" he added as an afterthought, 'cuz rumors tended to start with a little bit of truth.

Hilary signed, not wanting to get mad at him for not telling her something he was in no place to tell, and after taking a moment to re-organize her ideas, she said:

"Who else knows?" she hide her face on her knees once more, she was really having a hard time taking it all in.

"Just you two, so far" Kai said, which meant she  _was_  planning to tell the rest of their friends –and perhaps the whole world- someday "and my doctor" she added, which was logical, because you can't –and shouldn't- hide that from the person responsible of your health.

Silence, again, befell them.

Hilary didn't  _really_  know how she should feel about all this: one part of her felt angry at Kai, because how dare she get angry at her for lying to get a date the other night when  _she_  has been fooling them all along?; another part of her said that that was not how cross-dressing worked and that, as Kai said, it was a part of who she was and it was  _her_  decision to tell people or not; and there was also a little part, the one that still liked Kai in 'that' way –somehow-, that was glad she has been trusted with such an important secret, which meant she  _was_  important to the –still- gorgeous Kai.

What should she do? What to say? How to react?

"So besides a cross dresser, you are also a hypocrite" people tended to lean towards easy emotions like anger and fear when faced with situations they didn't knew how to handle, so the brunette felt only slightly bad when she let her anger take over.

Hilary got up as fast as she could, fast enough to leave the other two stunned, and said things in her fit of anger she would surely regret later, stomping her way to the door with her hands in tight fist.

"Hilary, please, wait!" the almost desperate call from the other female made her stop at the door.

She didn't wanted to  _be_  here, she wanted to stay  _angry_  right now, so what did this…this… _cross dresser_  had that made her turn around and look?

"I'm sorry, I know this is all so…" Kai looked distressed, for lack of a better word "but the thing is…" she signed, and Tyson was right behind her with a firm hand on her shoulder, like encouraging her to say something she was having trouble saying "The thing is you said you liked me, and I think…" she was looking right at her, and Hilary could see the sincerity in her crimson eyes "I think I like you too".

Hilary breathed in deeply, this was…what she have wanted to hear from Kai for what seemed like  _ages_ , and she felt a warm, calming sensation spreading from the top of her spine.

But was this what she really wanted? Wasn't it…wrong?

"So if you are able to…overlook this" Kai continued talking, holding the hem of her tank top with both hands –as if she needed to clarify what 'this' meant- "I would really love to try something".

They held each other eyes for a long time, and Hilary felt…depressed.

Here was the person she has had a crush on for a long time  _confessing_  her feelings and all she could say was:

"I need to think".

Kai nodded and looked to her right, probably disappointed and maybe even hurt if the slight shine in her eyes and the hug Tyson gave her were any indication.

Hilary just turned around and left.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, maybe I made characters a little too OOC here, but tell me, how would you react to something like that?  
> Next chap. will be up soon!  
> Thank you for reading and hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter III: Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilary and Kai fix things between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's Warning: Yuri (just a kiss), some OOC (not more than before), insecurity/indecision (maybe that's what this chap. has more of), some angst?, some fluff (at least I think is fluff), and some self-bashing...I think...
> 
> Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me...lalala...all those things you know...

What do you do when you find out that somebody that you knew is not what you thought they were?

What to think?

Should you accept them without a question? Should you demand an explanation, even if they don't have one? Or should you reject them no matter what?

That was what has being going through Hilary's mind for the past three days.

She still has no answer.

After she'd left the dojo that day she has been immerse in a mental debate, trying to decide what to make out of Kai's confection.

Both her true gender and feelings.

She somehow managed to reach her house safely –inertia was probably to blame- and days have been like that ever since, with her body doing the actions and her mind somewhere else.

She has been so distracted that most of her teacher had have to call her attention a few times, and at home she have at least broken three glasses for not paying attention to where she put them.

Her mother was worried, really worried, and have tried to talk to her in various occasions, and Hilary did wanted to talk to her and ask her for advice, but she didn't know how to do it without telling her about Kai's secret.

So reaching the third night since 'the Revelation' –as she decided to call it- she found herself on her bed looking at the roof, too many thoughts in her mind and not really thinking.

It all came down to what she wanted to do with what she knew.

In great aspects, she had no problem accepting that Kai was a cross-dressing woman, and wanted to support her and be there for her when she told the others.

But the dual-blunette being a girl was not what made her mind a complete mess of tangled thoughts.

No, that was just part of it.

It was the fact that Kai  _liked_ her that was the heart of her problems.

Hilary couldn't deny that the other girl was beautiful, she have always though so and have not changed her mind as of yet. And being completely honest with herself, she still liked the blader, haven't stop liking her for even just a second.

But Kai was a woman and so was Hilary, and even though she had nothing against homosexuality, there was a huge difference between not being against it and being part of it.

And she knew that, and that was what made this business the more complicated.

Did she want to have a relationship with the dual-blunette?

Yes, yes she did. The answer came surprisingly easy and wasn't as much of a shock, not when she have been dreaming about it for years now.

Did that made her a lesbian?

No, well…maybe. She didn't know.

She didn't find any other woman sexually attractive, hell she wasn't even sure if she found  _Kai_  sexually attractive.

Hilary had a thing for Kai, that was for sure, but other than that, she liked men.

Well, not any man in particular…so maybe she was bi…or what was that word? Pansexual? People who liked people for who they were regardless of gender and physical appearance?

Or maybe she just has a thing for Kai.

Frustrated at not finding an answer, Hilary sighed and turned on her bed, pressing her face on the pillow to see if she could suffocate her problems that way.

Did Kai have to go thru all this when she realized her feelings?

Why in hell's name would the dual-blunette have any feelings for her in the first place?

I mean, let's face it, the brunette was nothing special.

Plain face, plain looks, wasn't particularly good at any sport, was only good at school because she tried hard, she was a little spoiled, shallow sometimes, up-tight, conceited, annoying and bossy most of the times.

Why would someone like Kai even look at her twice, let alone like her?

' _I guess I could just ask her…'_  yeah, right…like if that could…

Hilary pushed herself up with her arms, stunned by this unsuspected, yet obvious conclusion.

It could work…it was logical!

Yes! She could go and ask Kai why she liked her and solve their problem right then and there! Who else would know Kai's reasons better than Kai herself?

Ok, she'll do it, she'll go to the dojo and…and a quick look to the clock on her bedside table told her that it was now 11:45 pm.

Well…tomorrow was a good day as any to go see the crimson-eyed girl.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Hilary breathed in deeply, willing the fear she felt to go away.

She had woke up really early today and now it was 8:25 am and she was one step away from officially being inside the Kinomiya's residence –she technically already was, but…technicalities.

That was it, she was done with insecurities! They have brought her nothing! And so with her renewed courage she walked to the door and knocked.

A minute passed and no one answered, so she knocked again.

And still no one came…

…

"Hmp" Hilary huffed annoyed, here she was about to make one of the biggest decisions of her life and, apparently, no one was home.

Deciding that it was useless to stand before the door –and knowing that it was more likely that she'll wuss out if she stayed there- she went around the house to see if there was anyone in the backyard that just haven't heard her.

Nope, no one. Not a single sign of life there…

Ok, she knew it was Saturday, but come on! It was early!

Since when, in this house specifically, there was nobody before the…?

"Hilary?" Ok, she was ranting, mainly because she was getting cold feet, and she was not expecting that voice that came from behind her, and like every time she got caught while mumbling nonsense to herself under her breath, she felt all her blood going to her face.

God, kill her now…

"H…HI!" She said loudly to cover her embarrassment, and turned around to face the owner of that voice, a voice she knew so well.

Although she haven't expected to see what she saw, but thinking backwards a little, she should have, considering that lately everything about that person surprised her.

Kai was standing on the last step that leads to the garden, looking a little startled –maybe because she wasn't expecting to see Hilary there. She was wearing a white t-shirt and blue wore-out shorts –that were entirely too big to be hers-, a bandana kept her hair off of her face and she was holding a basket with what looked to be some sheets –and still using her male disguise.

They stayed in silence looking at each other for a while, and the longer they stayed like that, the more the embarrassment they felt and the more awkward the whole situation became.

"It was my turn to do the laundry" the dual-blunette said breaking the silence, coughing and looking to the other side, with a light blush on her cheeks.

Well, that explained why she was dressed like that and…left Hilary with nothing to do but to face the problem.

"You want some help?" facing the problem was hard, ok?

And anyway Kai smiled in response, so it was alright.

/-/-/-/-/-/

They finished the laundry mostly in silence, with indications said here and there.

It was actually comfortable, there was still this edge of awkwardness, but it wasn't as bad as before, and both where really happy in each other's company.

"Hilary" Kai said after almost an hour and a half of silence, while they were hanging the clothes so they'll dry "Why did you come?"

"Well if you don't want me here, just say so" she said pretending to be offended by the question "One would think that after offering my help so selflessly, you…"

"Hilary" that interrupted her rant and she turned to see the other woman in the eyes.

Kai had a stern look on her eyes, obviously not fooled by her made-up drama. And Hilary was thankfully of the white sheet that separated them right now, because with only one step to the right she was no longer subjected to the red gaze of the other.

"Why do you like me?" she asked quietly, almost in a whisper, looking at the floor.

"Huh?" was Kai's response, maybe because she hasn't heard her or because she didn't understand the question.

Hilary smiled softly, picturing in her mind the confused expression the other must have right now, thinking how cute she must look right now and how much her own heart will beat rapidly and painfully against her ribcage if she saw her.

As it was doing right now…

"Why do you like me?" she repeated the question, touching lightly the sheet that was between them, it was still wet "I mean I tried to figure out why, but I just can't come up with a reason" it still throbbed painfully, her heart, and sadness was starting to show it's face "Why would anyone…why would you like me?"

Kai didn't say anything at first, and Hilary could see her turning her back to her behind the sheet, keeping on doing her chorus, maybe to distract herself.

"I just…ahh…" the crimson-eyed girl sighed, not enjoying at all to be talking about feelings or why she has them "I like that you're honest and are not afraid to say what you think" Hilary swallowed hard at that, feeling the guilt building up in her stomach, this whole mess has started because she hadn't been able to be honest about her feeling to the other.

"You're friendly, and polite and passionate" Kai closed her eyes, willing her heart to stop beating so fast, she was sure she was blushing and was thankful the other couldn't see it "I mean you didn't even  _liked_  beyblade when we first met and yet you worked hard to make  _us_  work hard…"

"You don't think I'm bossy and stick my nose where no one calls me?" even while she said that, the brunette had a small smile on her face, for her it was very much welcome hearing the dual-blunette saying such things about her.

"Sometimes…" well, there was no perfect victory "But you're a good friend, you're loyal, and clever and…" she could heard the voice of the other die down "pretty…"

It was a whisper, and Hilary would have laughed of Kai's reluctance to say such a simple word, had she not been so moved by it.

Hilary breathed in deeply, feeling all her doubts and fears go away when she exhaled, and an honest smiled curled her lips. She gently moved the sheet aside and walked the few steps that separated her from the other, till she was standing right beside her.

Kai had taken off her bandana and now was playing with it, doing her best to avoid looking at the other, but the blush on her face was too obvious not to notice.

"Kai…" she called, and the mentioned looked at her from the corner of her eye, still not fully facing her "Yes…"

None of them has ever ask a question that required a 'yes or no' answer, and yet Kai turned to see her with a little smile on her lips, because she had understood what that 'yes' meant.

Hilary's own smile seemed all the brighter then, and slowly, not wanting to rush things, she put her hands on the other's shoulders and leaned in. Kai kept her hand holding on her bandana and pressed them against her own chest, but didn't pull back, and she closed her eyes when she felt the brunette's breath on her face.

When their lips met it was soft, tender, neither of them wanting to make the other feel forced and neither of them wanted to end it, so the kiss lasted for long, but it was still innocent and light.

And it was what they wanted.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter IV: Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, people had to find out about Kai's and Hilary's relationship...and other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap's warning: Yuri, light OOC, some bad words (I think), some boys/girls stereotypes, insecurity and feeling of unworthiness, and the intentional repetition of word for fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: Beyblade and all it's characters belong to Takao Aoki.

Having a relationship with Kai wasn't easy, but it's not like she though it will.

Thankfully, Kai's cross dressing made it easier to come to terms with the fact that she was dating a girl, because most of the times it seemed she was dating a boy.

Hilary didn't actually mind, as she said, it made it easier, and she would take anything that gave her some more time before having the inevitable 'I'm dating a woman' talk.

So for the rest of the world they were a normal straight couple…and by rest of the world she means everyone who happened to be on the streets when they were together, because they were secretly dating.

And secretly dating was, too, a way to make it all easier.

Dating itself was simple, most of the times they just hang out together and talked nonsense or just enjoyed each other's company, with the occasional time when they went out to do something else.

Kai was a very attentive girlfriend, doing little things like sending cute, but short, texts or letters, or buying her a candy or flower now and then. It made Hilary feel kind of bad, because she didn't do things like that –which made her a bad girlfriend in her book-, so when they were celebrating their two weeks anniversary and Kai gave her a full bouquet of flowers –away from everyone else, because that's what 'secret relationship' means-, she took one out and put it as decoration in her girlfriend's hair, who blushed and looked annoyed when anyone asked her about it, but didn't take it out.

Still, having a secret relationship was hard…to keep secret that is.

For Hilary it was difficult not to hug or kiss Kai when they were together with their friends –on the other hand, Kai liked the secrecy, so she didn't have that much problem-, and their friend weren't exactly stupid –although sometimes they did things that made her wonder.

Rei suspected something, but didn't mentioned it, he just had a cat-like grin whenever he caught them talking to each other.

Max too suspected something, and he time to time let a sly, insinuates remark slip here and there, like saying 'we know what you're doing, stop hiding!'

Kenny didn't seem to pay attention to anything other than his laptop, but Hilary had caught him looking at her or Kai with a suspicious –or maybe even judgmental- look on his face.

Tyson…well Tyson knew about them, so that wasn't even a problem.

They have talked, Kai and her, about telling them, they were their friends and deserved to know about their relationship –and their attitudes were starting to become really annoying-, and they agreed that they will tell them when the dual-blunette was ready to reveal them her gender –so they could kill two birds with one bullet.

They didn't make it that far, they didn't even reached the tree weeks of being together before their friends found out.

It has been her fault, and Kai had no problem to let her know that she was  _not_  happy with how everything turned out.

It was a mistake, honestly! Hilary hadn't  _meant_  to do it, her girlfriend had just looked so cute and happy and the light was shining just right on her face…kissing her, even in front of everybody, was inevitable.

It resulted in a very blushed, very angry crimson-eyed blader storming out of there when the others, who had faked to be 'shocked' by the kiss, started to whistle and do some cat-calls –because they were that mean.

Boys will be boys, and Hilary was really, really sorry for Kai, because she  _was_  one of the boys, so she had to put up with what the boys did when they were being boys.

And what boys did when they were being boys, was act like they knew a lot about  _it_.

And don't pretend not to know what  _'it'_  means.

The truth was they didn't have much experience, but again, boys being boys, they wanted to make people  _believe_  they have a lot of experience –especially being seventeen year old boys.

Now, now, this was not something she knew first hand –the guys tended to be a little more 'clean' around her -because she was a girl-, it was all what Kai –who they didn't know was also a girl- told her whenever she got so annoyed –and embarrassed- with one of their 'men talks' that she left them to go find her.

So ok, their first experience with 'coming clear to others' wasn't how they expected it'll be, but Kai just stayed mad at her for not keeping their relationship secret for a day, so it was more or less a victory.

Their first obstacle have fallen, others would fall eventually.

And by eventually she meant no more than a week later, when the next Beyblading World Tournament –the one that would be their last- was announced.

It had been a silent agreement that they will not be in the same team.

Tyson was re-forming the BBA-revolution with Kenny, Daichi and her as it has been before (minus for Hiro, who was busy with his job). Max was going back to the PPB-All Starz and Rei to the White Tiger X, as it was expected they would –given that they were the team captains and never actually 'left' them.

And Kai…was re-joining the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Hilary had known that, it has been Kai's plan all along, but when the dual-blunette  _confirmed_  that she was going to  _Russia_  till the tournament started, it still hurt some.

She knew that it was a fool's hope to think that Dranzer's wielder would change  _all_  her life just because they were dating –Hilary was not going to do that herself, so it was selfish to ask for that- but  _still_  she though Kai would put their relationship before the rest –which made her feel like an awful person.

Not even a month has passed since they started going out, how could she expect her girlfriend to give up something she have loved  _for years_  just because of that?

In all honesty, Hilary was afraid, afraid that while away, Kai would realize that she could do better than her and end it all.

I mean, she was going to freaking  _Russia_ , people there were  _gorgeous_  compared to plain old Hilary and her average looks, what if Kai found someone else?

Of course, she didn't tell her girlfriend that, she just smiled and acted happy for her. This was her own insecurity problem and she felt that she had to deal with it herself, no need to drag the dual-blunette into it.

Unfortunately, Kai thought otherwise, so when Hilary was on her bed brooding over all the beautiful people that could steal her girlfriend's attention, said girlfriend entered from the window –because she was 'cool' like that…and apparently didn't know what a door was.

They had a long talk that night –night as in seven in the afternoon-, and Kai constantly reassured her about her feelings and loyalty, till she couldn't help but feel better.

And that's when their second 'coming out' happened.

They have been too distracted in each other's eyes that they haven't noticed when Hilary's father had come into the room, apparently because he heard some weird noises and wanted to check up on her, but they did noticed, and noticed too well, the enraged expression on his face when he found out a strange  _boy_  he haven't seen come in on his daughter's bed.

They weren't doing anything, really! They were just lying on her bed side by side, holding each other's hand and whispering nonsense, they weren't even kissing!

But go tell her father that…

The older man had immediately sized Kai by the arm and dragged her cute, little ass out of the house, promising bloody murder if he ever caught  _him_  –because he thought Kai to be a guy- near his daughter again.

They didn't think he would actually go through with that, but the dual-blunette still stayed clear off her house for the rest of the month.

So their second obstacle was defeated, and they agreed that the next one to be conquered should be telling everyone about Kai's gender.

Well, they didn't actually 'agreed' on that, it was more like Hilary, with the help of Tyson, convinced a reluctant Kai that it was for the best.

With a lot of coercion, but not as much as she originally though it'll take, the crimson-eyed blader settled to telling everyone –and by that she means the world- after the tournament, so there wouldn't be any problem concerning any form of registration –BBA didn't actually required to specify gender when filling the registration form, and Kai didn't have any legal papers that said she was a man, but there will always be someone trying to stir problems.

They also decided that she should tell their friends first, because they deserved that.

Now, all this sounded good and easy, but in reality it was anything but.

Tyson and Hilary were firm believers that a blunt approach was the best way to do it, like they did with Hilary, so that's what they did –Kai still insisted that there was no need to 'show' her body, unless they didn't believe them and only as a last resort…but no one listened to what she said.

Getting Max, Rei and Kenny to wait patiently in the dojo was easy enough, locking everything so Kai wouldn't scape had its tricks, but it was doable, getting Kai to actually come out and  _face_  the others was the hard part.

At the end, they had to grab one of the dual-blunette's arms each and drag her kicking and screaming to the room with the others –which was a very taxing thing to do, Kai was really strong.

But that was actually better, because with the effort she did trying to escape, she ended up panting heavily once she was released, which made her chest rise up and down, which gained attention to her breast…and that worked like a charm.

Out of the tree, Rei seemed to be the more 'mature' about the whole business, he still got pale and wide-eyed and started breathing very, very deeply, but he was the only one that actually  _talked_ –even if he had been as coherent as a two year old.

Max looked pale, really, really pale, with his baby blue eyes open as far as they could go, and more than once they wondered if he was still breathing; he didn't say anything, just stared at Kai –Kai's chest more precisely- and nodded whenever Rei asked a question he too wanted an answer for.

Kenny…passed out, and although it was bad to prejudge people, they were kind of expecting him to do that –or something similar-, and so it wasn't a surprise.

Hilary thought they took it well, better than she had at least.

There had been no yelling, or cursing or 'you lying, disgusting, abnormal freak!' from any of them –she still felt terrible about those words, even if she had been forgiven already.

Mostly the guys were just embarrassed for treating a girl like another boy for so long –no point in telling them that Kai didn't mind that, there are some thing you just don't  _say_  to a girl, no matter how much of a friend she is.

In time things got back to normal, more or less.

Some things did changed, like the dual-blunette was now 'off the hook' when it came to 'men talks' with the others and no longer had to hear so many crude remarks about her relationship with the brunette –no more than she had to hear herself.

Other things changed when they finally came to the conclusion that 'Wait, Kai's a girl…but she's dating Hilary, who's also a girl…Awesome!', or more precisely, they got very similar to some days ago.

And once again, she blamed it to boys being boys.

Like before, Rei didn't say anything and just kept flashing those cat-grins at them whenever they were together, and time to time he would look at them and then whisper  _something_  to either Tyson or Max –whoever was closer.

Max wasn't so discreet about his teasing, asking several compromising, indiscrete question just for the fun of it…whenever he wasn't staring at Kai's chest –who would have thought of him?...and it's not like there was much to  _see_ , Kai still wearing her male disguise and all…didn't seem to stop him trough.

Kenny was a sweetheart and respected their privacy and never joined in the other guys' teasing…of course, he spend a week not being able to look at either Kai or Hilary in the eyes, but once he got over that, he was cool about it.

But besides the nuisance that the hormonal teenage boys represented –thankfully she only had to put up with two, not like poor Kai that had  _Tyson's_  teasing to add to the list- all was good, and Kai forgave her for forcing her to tell them the true, and so the last few days before they had to part ways passed fast.

Really fast…way too fast for Hilary's liking.

She  _tried_  to be positive and optimistic, she really did…but when they were at the airport saying their goodbyes, the sadness was so overwhelming that her girlfriend –who was not fond of public displays of affection- had to hug her just so she wouldn't cry.

She was going to miss her girlfriend a lot, and she regretted not being able to be there for her when she told the other Blitzkrieg Boys about her gender –'cuz even if they weren't  _'friends'_ , Kai still respected them and felt some kind of camaraderie for them, and thought it was fair that they knew who they were letting into their team.

It was only for a month, and they did kept in touch trough phone and e-mails –her favorite one being where the dual-blunette detailed her teammates' reactions to 'The Revelation'…so funny-, but it wasn't as satisfactory as being  _next_  to each other, not to count the time difference and the effort Kai's training put on her –she actually fell asleep once while they were video chatting- which made it all more complicated.

So Hilary hadn't felt so happy for so long like in the first day of the tournament, when they were finally reunited.

Of course, they couldn't talk to each other during the opening ceremony, and Kai kept her cold, indifferent facade the whole time. She did, however, turned to glance at the brunette once and sent her a small, blink-and-you'll-miss-it smile.

Later that day, when all the teams were resting from their travels, she went to the Russians' hotel room to see her girlfriend. She knocked on the door and it was answered by Yuriy.

And, well…awkward…

She has never personally interacted with the redhead Russian before, nor any of the other Blitzkrieg Boys coming to think about it, and they did have this  _thing_  about them that was  _kind_  of intimidating.

And Yuriy was looking at her with his ice-cold blue eyes like wondering what the hell was she doing there –or maybe even who the hell she was-, till finally, after seconds that felt like years, he stepped aside, pointed to a door and said:

"She's in there" and left the room with Brian and Spencer on town.

So that was weird…to say the least, but she chose to ignore it in favor of seeing the other girl.

Entering the room, she was met by the picture of a semi-asleep Kai lying on her bed, clad only in pajamas.

They were simple blue pajamas, maybe a size too big for the blader, but Hilary thought she looked so cute and innocent on them.

The second she realized it was her girlfriend standing on her door, the dual-blunette immediately got up and went to great her, and they sat on her bed and talked about everything they could think about –she did ask her about her team mates' attitude towards her, and she said not to mind them, they were just being antisocial.

Hilary talked about all the things she hadn't been able to tell Kai before, and maybe some things that she had, and Kai just sat beside her and listened with a smile –not being one to talk herself, that was what she usually did-, till her yawn interrupted Hilary's tales.

"It's just jet-lag" was the dual-blunette's excuse for her sleepiness, while trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes with the back of her hand.

Hilary huffed, annoyed at her girlfriend for having so little regard for her own wellbeing, and forced her to lie down and  _rest_.

So that night she spend it in Kai's room, hugging her from behind, because moments after the other had fallen asleep, she found out that she too was death-tired, and the bed and her girlfriend's warmth were too inviting to go back to her room.

The whole tournament was spend like that, being together in the hotel after the battles of the day were over and going to explore the city they were on whenever they had a free day.

She liked that, liked it a lot, what she didn't liked, however, were Kai's  _fan girls_.

All the times they have gone out, in one moment or another they were surrounded by pretty girls wanting autographs or more precisely,  _Kai_  was surrounded by pretty girls seeking her attention.

It irked Hilary in ways she'd never thought something could.

Kai was polite to them, signing most photos and answering some of their questions –those that weren't ridiculous and/or personals-, but all in all, she looked annoyed by their presence, and when Hilary asked why she put up with them, the dual-blunette answered that before, she used to simply avoid being seen in public, but since the brunette wanted to explore the city, her fan girls' annoyance was a small price to pay to be with her –and aww, that was so sweet!

But what had angered Hilary the most about the fan girls was the gossip they could create, 'cuz not even a day passed after they first ventured out together, that rumors were already circulating about their relationship.

The press didn't touched the matter much –'cuz no one was brave enough to ask Kai something when she looked so imposing, with her arms crossed and her 'death-glare' on her crimson eyes, and flanked on both sides by the other Russians- but the others beyblading teams did.

Mariah and Julia were the ones that asked her more questions –"Is it true you two are dating?" "How did you started going out?" things like that-, the other girls were not so curious –well, they pretended not to be, they still paid way too much attention when a question was asked- and Ming-Ming –who Hilary still utterly hated- was constantly preaching about the beauty of love and how love conquers it all and….ugh, Hilary hated her.

Kai had actually laughed when she told her about it, saying that it was only fair that, after having to put up with most of their friends' teasing, now was her turn to deal with the other girls' curiosity –the cocky bastard didn't have to worry about to other teams teasing her, so far only Michael have dared to say something to her, and a death glare was enough to shut him up.

So by the end of the tournament, everyone knew, but didn't  _know_ , about their relationship, and they were happy to leave it like that, if only for the sake of seeing their reactions when Kai came out to the world as a woman.

The tournament's finals were as they expected they will, as subconsciously everyone thought they will, with the Blitzkrieg Boys facing the BBA-Revolution, with the special surprise that it would be only  _one_  battle deciding who the World Champion was.

Earlier on that day, the White Tigers X faced against the PPB-All Starz for the third and fourth place, and after that battle, the tension and expectative could be felt in the stadium.

Tyson and Kai were going against each other, but no one thought it would be anything less than that, and it's not like they were going to  _waste_  a chance to prove themselves against the other.

Both bladers entered the stadium accompanied by their teams, and across the beystadium Hilary took a moment to look at her girlfriend.

Kai was standing at the edge of the stadium looking as confident as ever, a hand on her hip and a cocky smirk on her lips, clad in the same outfit than always, with the only difference that her jacket was closed now –and she knew that it was to keep hidden what needed to stay hidden till the end of the fight.

The fight was as intense as ever, neither of the bladers wanted to give up, giving their all without a care. So focused on each other, so intend to bring the other down, that from an outsider's look, they were not paying attention to anything but the other.

And there was a strange pang of  _something_  on Hilary's heart while she was looking at them, but she paid no mind to it, focusing rater on the crimson-eyed blader and how exited she looked, how free and true to herself.

Tyson and Kai eventually came to a point where they needed to stop, their blades were still spinning but they needed a respite.

Seeing as they were not coming to any closure soon, the blunet smiled a maybe overconfident smile and commented on how this was taking more time that they originally thought.

"It is, isn't it?" said the other, panting hard but still with a smirk on her face, after which she raised up to her full height and put her hands over the zipper of her jacket "No need to use this anymore then…"

She undid the jacket and let it fall to the floor, gaining an honest smile out of her rival and the silence from the whole stadium.

Her breathing slowly started to normalize and her smirk morphed to happy, relieve smile.

"No more ties, nothing that binds me to his will anymore..." she said to Tyson, and if the rest of the world heard it, she didn't care.

The stadium stayed in silence for a moment that seemed to last an eternity, until finally someone started to applaud, and soon everyone joined in –latter some would say that it has been a member of one of the other teams that started it, but no one ever admitted to it.

Tyson laughed out loud and ran up to Kai, picking her up on his arms and spinning her around a little, making her squeak and chuckle some. Their battle was forgotten, at some point during all these their blades had stop spinning, but no one noticed nor really cared.

Once again, that strange pang assaulted Hilary's heart while looking at the two bladers and how comfortable they were with the closeness, he was still holding her off the floor and she kept balance with her arms on his shoulders, both appeared exhausted but happy while looking at each other's eyes.

Thankfully for her, Kai got away from Tyson soon after –but he still kept a hand on her back- and both were surrounded by the rest of the bladers, some fans and people from the press that congratulated them.

She herself had stayed behind, that strange feeling on her heart had made her stop on her tracks when she had sprinted to her girlfriend, and now she had this weird sense that she didn't  _belonged_ there…

Between all the people gathered there, the red eyes of the other searched, and eventually found her, and as soon as their eyes met, Kai pushed through the crowd to reach her, giving her a smile that was only for  _her_ …

The brunette shake her head then, clearing it of any bad thought and met her girlfriend half way, immediately holding her face between her hands and kissing her.

Right there, in front of everybody.

But Kai didn't minded, she just covered her hands with her owns and kissed her back.

That's how things would be from now on, no matter what obstacles life throws at them, they will face them.

Together.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a separated one-shot that tell about one missing scene from this chapter (specifically, the Russians' reaction to 'The Revelation'), it's titled 'Take it or leave it', and I'll post it as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter V: Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Hilary take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's warnings: Yuri, OOC (a little more than before), implicit sex (to the point where I don't say anything) and very, very light sexual situations (kind of expecting with a tittle like that).
> 
> Disclaimer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me. This story is purely made for fun (but I'll take donations)

In all honesty, Hilary had no rush to get intimate with Kai.

When they started going out, both have needed to come to terms with the fact that they were dating someone of the same gender, so they decided to take things slowly.

But no matter  _how_  slowly they took things, the brunette eventually began to want to do  _more_.

And that in itself was a problem, mainly because the dual-blunette was in no way  _interested_  in doing anything more.

Hilary had thought about hers and Kai's first time before, but it had been when she thought she was a  _boy_ , and in her dreams he was experienced, sweet and gentle, what any girl will want from their first.

In reality, Kai was not at all experienced, nor did she want to be, she would be quite happy not having sex ever in her life.

Which clashed horribly with what Hilary wanted –homosexual relationship aside, she didn't wanted to die a virgin.

Tyson pointed out that it was all due to the fact that Kai felt uncomfortable with her own body, no, correction, she felt uncomfortable with bodies  _in general_.

Be it hers, be it someone else's, be it a picture in a biology book, the crimson-eyed girl could  _not_  look at a naked body –not even at one scandal-y clothed.

So her blue-haired friend recommended that if she wanted to get into Kai's pants, she would have to make her feel comfy in them first.

And she first started with the upper body.

Kai hadn't paid much attention to her breast before, because she hardly ever saw them, but now, when she had to see them constantly, she was annoyed by them.

They were bouncy, got in the way and were entirely too big for her liking.

Well…she could agree to the last part. When she first saw them, Kai had has bigger boobs than her, but then again Hilary was rather plain to begin with, and it hadn't been that big a difference, so they could say they were 'average'.

But now that they were free of their constant imprisonment, nature took its course, and now the dual-blunette had a nice breast size, one most women would pay for.

It annoyed her, and it annoyed the brunette too, but for different reasons…or actually the same reason, just different motives.

Now every time they went out, guys stared at her girlfriend's chest. Some were discreet about it, while some didn't care if other people noticed and practically undressed the girl with their eyes.

It made Kai feel self-conscious and made Hilary mad, so that's why that problem needed to be addressed first and fast.

So they went bra-shopping –'cuz Kai never had one, as a matter of fact; she still wore the same clothing she had before, which was made for boys, including the underwear.

It has been a mix of embarrassment, annoyance and effort that day, and the brunette was sure that other people would have found it funny.

The crimson-eyed ex-blader had felt  _so_  out of her element in the women's cloth department that embarrassment had painted her face all red and more than once she had tried to sneak out of there, which annoyed the brown-eyed girl and made her goal all the more harder to achieve.

Eventually they found a solution in the form of sport-bras. They were more like what Kai was used to, and once she felt at ease in them, putting her on other kinds of bras was easy.

And convincing her to wear lacy, sexy underwear was easier.

But no, they didn't go all the way then.

The upper body problem had been dealt with, so now it came down to the  _lower_  body –no pun intended.

And that was…It was…well, it was horrible.

Kai now didn't have problems with Hilary touching her breast -she was still a little reluctant about touching hers-, nor with her caressing her back or hips, she haven't even minded when she groped her ass, but whenever a hand came anywhere near her  _crotch,_  she bolted right out of there.

Never mind if they were in the middle of a make-out session.

How on earth did she landed with such a prude girlfriend?

The girl couldn't even  _stand_  to hear  _that_  word –and she knows it's kind of ironic that she can't say it either, but it's a matter of decency!

Every time anyone brought up  _that_  word in a conversation and/or started to talk about  _that_ , she blushed and hastily left the room.

Tyson had told her about one time, when he has walked into the bathroom while Kai was in the shower –what the f…?-, and he had the bad idea to start teasing her about  _that_  and the girl had got so embarrassed she actually threw the bottle of shampoo at his face –seriously, what the f…?-

So, in definitive, that was a big problem, a huge, horrible, messed-up problem.

It also was the last problem before getting around to doing  _it_ , which brought to surface other problems, like the fact that Hilary didn't have any idea of what they were supposed to do.

What did girls do when they did it?

The boys, being the 'kind' and 'good' friends they were, suggested that they should watch some girl-on-girl porn –they  _all_ have suggested it and had suppressed a grin while doing it, so she really should have suspected something.

Thankfully, getting Kai to agree to watch that kind of movies with her wasn't so hard, it only took a sad look and a 'please, for me?' for her to surrender –so she didn't had to tie her in front of the TV.

That didn't mean the dual-blunette actually  _saw_  anything, because at the first sign of anything adult-rated, she let a surprised, embarrassed 'oh!' leave her throat and buried her face on the couch, covering her head with a cushion, to either muffle the sound or suffocate herself, the brunette didn't knew, she was to shocked by what she was seeing to rip her eyes off of the screen.

So, porn was disgusting, and she will never, ever listen to any of the guys' suggestions ever again, but it did give her  _some_  ideas –she was  _still_  not forgiving them.

Still, now more than ever, trying to breach the subject with Kai was nearly impossible.

Hilary had gotten so, so much frustrated and tired of her girlfriend's stubbornness that she exploded and asked in a way too angry voice:

"Have you  _never_  thought about it?" she had done so out of anger and hadn't been expecting an answer, and yet one came, in the form of a muffed whisper.

"Of course" they were on Kai's bedroom, and said owner was lying on her bed with her back to the other girl, hugging her pillow and looking intensely at the wall "I'm still a  _teenager_ ".

Finally,  _finally_ , they made some progress, and it only took them, what? Six months?

Man, she should get a medal for her patience.

But again, they didn't go all the way. They did do more stuff now, but they haven't done  _it_  yet –or at least she thinks they haven't, they don't teach you about lesbian sex in health class.

So more patience and convincing was needed, or as she found out later, during Max's eighteen birthday, a little bit of alcohol.

Don't get the wrong idea, they did have alcoholics drink at the party, but they weren't that strong and it was all under the watchful eyes of Max's father, who made sure they wouldn't get smashed and taught them how to drink responsibly.

So maybe they weren't  _drunk_ , but they were  _dizzy_ , and alcohol had a wonderful effect on her crimson-eyed sweetheart.

She was more disinhibited, more carefree and not so much self-conscious about someone else seeing her naked body, or seeing someone else's naked body.

The memory was a little hazy, and they did ended up with a little hang-over the day after, but they had felt so content after making love, they didn't regretted it.

The morning after, Hilary was woken up by the alarm clock, and half-asleep she hadn't realized she was not on her bed, so she rolled around to turn said clock off and ended up falling off the bed, succeeding in waking up her lover, who got close to the edge of the bed to see if she was ok.

The brunette cursed under her breath, but knew that if she got up now, she would most likely fall down again, so she settle for ranting on the floor, until a soft chuckle from above her head interrupted her, and she opened her eyes to send that person who dared laugh at her a very annoyed glare.

Kai had a relaxed expression on her face, one of her arms was hanging from the side of the bed and the other was tightly holding the sheet around her figure, so nothing could be seen, and there was such a warm feeling on her eyes she could not stay mad at her.

"I love you" Kai whispered with a soft smile gracing her pale features, and Hilary was stunned in silence for a moment, her eyes opening as wide as they could.

They have never said those three words before, was she ready to say them back?

The dual-blunette didn't seem to worry about her silence; she just kept on smiling and looking at her with that carefree expression, as if she  _knew_  what the brunette's answer will be.

Hilary let the breath she didn't knew she was holding leave her chest, and smiled up at her lover, she did said before that Kai could catch up to things faster than anybody, didn't she?

"I love you too"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter VI: Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, very little bridge-chapter between the fic's two plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's warnings: Hummm...shortness? I seriously don't think there's anything besides that, some very light yuri, but other than that, shortness is what this has more of (lol, pun not intended)
> 
> Disclaimer: Beyblade and all it's characters belong to Takao Aoki. I make no claims over it, so don't sue me please!

A years and a half have passed since that magical morning when they said 'I love you', and a lot of things have changed since then.

For starters, they were now in college and had stable jobs.

Hilary had entered a nice university and was studding to be an accouter. She got a job as an assistant accouter in a small business and with a high school friend, that was following the same carrier, had rented an apartment near their college.

Kai had been accepted into Tokyo University and was doing Business Administration. Hiro, who had become the CEO of the BBA once Ken Daiba (*) retired, said she had great chances of becoming BBA's next chairperson, and she already had a nice position in the BBA's administration.

The dual-blunette still lived in the dojo with Tyson, who had become a trainer for the younger members of the BBA, because it was at a convenient distance between her college and her job –and besides the guy had literally begged her on his knees to stay.

In all honesty, they were not entirely happy with the time spam they have to spend together.

Between their jobs, their studies and the distance between their residences, they had practically no time to be together, and they saw each other mostly on the weekends or holidays.

Their tight schedule had also affected their other relationships, especially Hilary's.

Working for the BBA, Kai still had contact with the rest of their friends, even if just for job related matters, Hilary, on the other hand, didn't.

Rei was in China following his dream to become a professional chef. He had formalized his relationship with Mariah –it was about time- and both had jobs as trainers and talent hunters for the BBA.

Max had officially moved to the USA and was to become a teacher. He was working as a tester for the beyblade prototypes his mother's research team produced, and shared an apartment with Kenny, how got to study engineering in MIT, and was an assistant for said research team.

And that's as far as Hilary knew. She did knew that Daichi wanted to become the next DJ Jazzman, that the Blitzkrieg Boys had reformed and re-organized the Russian BBA, that the F-Dynasty had become talent hunters, and so on; but she had lost contact with them all.

So from all the people she had met, the only ones she still regularly talked to were Kai and Tyson. And she couldn't really say she was such a great friend of the blunet.

It's not like they hated each other nor had a bad relationship, it was just a more distant one compare to before.

It was true than most weekends the brunette went to visit at the dojo, but it was mostly to go see Kai, and the boy respected their space and didn't acted as a third weal. And all the times they decide to do something the three of them, it was the dual-blunette who was more 'up to date' with the ex-world champion's life.

Hilary felt kind of bad for that, but she didn't have the time to solve it. Hell, she barely had time to spend it with her own  _lover_ , a friendship she may lose was the least of her problems.

And it was a problem, a huge problem, the little to no time they had to spend together.

As she said before, Hilary was the one to go visit Kai most of the time, and even then both were either tired or with lots of thing to do, so they stayed inside.

Few were the times were they got to go out to do something, and fewer still when they got to stay the night.

The crimson-eyed woman felt it was kind of her fault, she having the tighter schedule, and did all she could to make it up to her lover.

But what could she do? It's not like they could leave their jobs or studies, and life was not gonna become easier  _just_  because they wanted to be together.

Almost a year passed with their relationship being on a tender stage, so when Hilary's roommate got engaged and went to live with her fiance, she didn't hesitated not even for a second to ask Kai to move in with her.

And even if Tyson seem to be getting a heart attack on the background when she pops the question, the dual-blunette didn't even thought about it before saying yes.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) For those of you who hadn't read the manga, Ken Daiba is the actual president of the BBA (It has other name in the manga, which I cannot remember right now xD...it got something to do with a G...something), while Mister Dickenson was more like the chairperson, you know, kinda like 'the public face' of the BBA.
> 
> At this points, ages are around 22/23 years.


	7. Relationship's Recipe.  Part I: Put some communication…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting used to living with someone else is never easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's warnings: Yuri, some OOC (not much actually), fluff (in my opinion) and I think that's it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me, I get no profit for this.

During the first weeks of living together they felt like they were in paradise.

Adapting to each other's routines and habits was relatively easy. For starters, both were very tidy persons, so in that aspect there was no problem.

Hilary had to give up most of her stuffed animal collection to make room for Kai's books, but the dual-blunette had to put all her beyblading trophies in a box on the closet, so when it came to making compromises they made quick solutions.

They did needed to buy  _some_  furniture, and that's the only thing they had more problems with, 'cuz while Hilary wanted white, Kai wanted blue and while Hilary rather a double, Kai preferred a double and a half one, but they eventually found a bed that pleased both –and there's no need to mention that that bed saw  _a lot_  of action on its first days.

So even if there was some things that needed some getting used to, like how early the crimson-eyed woman could get up or how much time the brunette spend in the bathroom, the first weeks of living together were wonderful.

And she's talking about the first weeks, 'cuz once they came down from their 'high', there was one problem that came to light.

That problem was communication.

Hilary hadn't paid much attention to it before, she thought they had a great communication, practically all the times they got together they spend it talking; but that's where the problem actually originated:  _before_.

_Before,_ when they were not living together, they use to talk about all the things they did when they were  _not_  together.

_Now_ , when they woke up and went to sleep together, there wasn't really much to talk about.

It wasn't to be selfish or anything, but it wasn't so much her fault.

Hilary did talk about her day, and Kai did ask her about it every time, but when it was the dual-blunette's turn to talk about  _hers_ , she didn't say much.

Granted, Kai had always been someone of few words, but only now had Hilary realized how little did she knew about her own lover.

Who were her parents? Where did she grow up? What was her favorite color?

It was disturbing not to know those answers.

More disturbing still was how hard it was to face the problem and find a solution.

She knew what was wrong and had some ideas of how to fix it, but she never found the right moment or the appropriate way to start a conversation with Kai about it.

So she settles for silent resignation, and sometimes even rage, whenever all her lover would say was 'It was ok' when faced with the question of 'How was your day?'

It…hurt, in lots of ways.

She knew from the start that the dual-blunette wasn't fond of talking about her past, didn't like at all talking about her feelings, and considered all the things that happened in a daily basis to be of not enough importance to comment on them.

Seeing back now, to all the times they had spent together just talking, the brunette realized it was actually  _her_  who talked, and the other just listened.

It was true that all the times Kai had say something it had been important, meaningful and she had always been extremely honest –even when commenting on Hilary's chose of outfit, which was something she both loved and hated about her-, but they were all so few and so apart from each other, they lost their point.

Even after being the first to say 'I love you', the dual-blunette said those three word very few times.

So one month and a half after moving in together, Hilary came to their apartment with bitter resentment on her heart and not so much enthusiasm about seeing the other.

She opened the door to a darkened room, slightly illuminated by some candles, and she could smell the scent of roses from the incense in the room and the smell of a nice diner coming from the kitchen.

"How was your day?" her lover's voice came from her right, and she turned around to see her.

Kai was standing with her hands on her back and a small smile was on her face. She had obviously came home early –early enough at least to do all this- and had fixed herself quite nicely –even if her hair was still in the same style than always and her cloths were still more 'manly' than 'feminine'.

"What's this?" the brunette asked, not being able to hide the surprise and happiness in her voice, all the feelings she had before coming in lay forgotten in the back of her mind.

"Dinner" it was a simple answer, and the other extended a hand for her to grab "Care to join me?"

Hilary smiled and shook her head then, it was useless for Kai to ask such a question, when she already knew the answer.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The dinner was delicious.

Granted, neither of them was a 'master chef', but they could pull a nice meal now and then, and it was obvious that Kai had put all her effort on this one.

"Did you like it?" the crimson-eyed woman asked her once they were done.

"It was splendid" she said, drinking from her glass of wine "It's just…" there was still something that bothered her "I can't think of a reason to do all this"

"Do I need a reason to surprise the woman I love?" was the answer, but she was not fooled by it.

Kai sighed and straitened on her chair, putting down her own glass and looking at her in the eyes. She has had a loving, caring look so far, but now she had a more serious, even concerned one.

"We need to talk" Hilary swallowed hard then, a part of her dreading what her lover would say now, fearing it would be the end of their relationship.

"I feel that…there has grown a distance between us" there was a sort of relieve feeling coursing the brunette when she heard that, but the fear still remained.

The dual-blunette had noticed their problem, so now what? What was she gonna do?

A rage started to grow on her chest, feeling kind of betrayed that the other had known that something was wrong and hadn't say anything sooner, and also it originated from the fear that Kai would break up with her for that, when it has not been Hilary's fault…

"And I know I'm to blame for it" once again her lover's word made all her feeling change, and now she was feeling guilty for thinking what she has been thinking.

"Listen…" Kai reached across the table and held her hand on her owns "I know it's hard for you when I don't share a lot about myself and I know I'm not the most 'reachable' person there is but…" she looked down at her plate then, taking a moment to get herself together.

The brunette was filled with sadness right then, not liking at all the crack on the other's voice or the sight of tears on her crimson eyes, holding her hands to reassure her that she was there.

"But I want you to know that I love you with all my heart" they looked at each other's eyes, and she had to admit that she never had doubted that "And that I would do my upmost best to change"

They stayed in silence for a second and Hilary smiled, pulling her chair till she was next to the ex-blader and hugging her, placing a sweet kiss on her right cheek.

"I love you too" she said, rubbing the other's back to sooth her "And I don't need you to tell me every little detail if you don't want to"

"But…" the dual-blunette tried to object, but she shushed her and made her rest her head on her shoulder, still caressing her.

"I don't want you to talk about things that hurt you…" she definitely didn't wanted to know about the Abbey, or Black Dranzer, or Voltaire "I just want to know little things, things about yourself…like, your favorite color, for example"

Kai half-laughed half-sighed then, straitening herself and cleaning her face of the tear that didn't actually got to come out of her eyes, turning to look at her with an amused and relived expression.

They kissed lightly and she finally got an answer, one she will later –much, much later- hate with all her soul.

"Blue"

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry if there's any mistake lingering there =)  
> Hope you have liked it and c'ya!


	8. Relationship's Recipe Part II: Add a little future…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing what your partner's plans for the future are can both strengthen or break a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's warnings: Yuri, maybe some OOC (depends on your opinion), a little 'humor' in a sea of 'angst' and the awful way this author has to describe fight scenes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me.
> 
> To Clarify: The scene all in italics is a flash-back.

"So I told her that next time…" they were on the park, discussing the week's events.

Well, Hilary was talking while Kai listened, but it was ok. After that evening, things did changed and the dual-blunette did shared more than she used to, but as she said before, she considered most things that happened at her job unimportant.

It was early Saturday morning and they were walking down the park enjoying the sun; even if it was cold from the upcoming winter, there were some kids playing some distance from them and the parents were sitting nearby, keeping a close watch on the children.

Hilary had her right hand hooked trough Kai's left elbow and was telling her about something that had happened to a coworker of hers, when a small plastic ball came to a stop near the dual-blunette's feet.

Kai picked it up and soon a little boy came running to them.

The kid stopped some few feet away from them, looking at them with his light brown eyes wide open and biting his lower lip, like wanting to say something but not having the courage to do it; Hilary guessed he was either shy or was told not to talk to strangers.

"Is this your ball?" the dual-blunette asked, kneeling to be at the same eyes-level with the boy, smiling softly at him.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't on purpose, we were just playing and my friend kicked it and I couldn't catch it!" they boy talked very fast, with a blush on his cheeks and his eyes tightly closed, lowering his head in shame and apology.

"It's ok" the ex-blader interrupted the boy's speech, resisting the urge to laugh at the kid's obvious concern about how she'll react "Here" she extended the ball to him, and when he grabbed it she had the sudden need to fix the winter hat he was wearing, so she did.

"Have fun" she say standing up, and the boy stayed looking at her for a while, the blush still on his face, until he smiled, nodded and ran back to his friends.

Hilary smiled, it had been a cute interaction, and she gave her lover a little hug and grabbed her hand, reassuming their walk and her tale.

It took her a few moments to realize that Kai was not paying attention to what she was saying, and was walking a lot slower than she used to, as if she didn't wanted to move; so she turned to see her.

"Kai?" she called, because said woman was looking at her side, to where the little boy had ran to "Did you hear what I said?" she asked as soon as the other looked at her, with a playful tone but still with an edge of annoyance –no one likes when people we are talking to doesn't pay us attention.

"I'm sorry, I was just…thinking" she confessed, with a little blush on her cheeks, embarrassed at being caught ignoring her lover.

"About what?" the brunette asked faking an angry tone, she wasn't angry in any way, but it was fun to make the other feel bad and guilty, besides she looked cute when blushing.

Kai sighed and looked to her side again, and was there…longing in her eyes?

"I was thinking about how things will be when we had our kids"

…

What?

"Kids?" she asked, sounding a little startled.

"Yeah, kids" they stopped and looked at each other's eyes, and yes, it was longing what she could see on those crimson eyes.

"Ok…" but the brunette couldn't say she really shared the feeling "So as I was saying…" she kept on walking, pulling the other along and trying to ignore that the whole subject of 'kids' had come up, and thankfully the other didn't brought it up again, at least for now.

/-/-/-/-/-/

"That was such a nice place, we should go there more often" Hilary said when they entered their apartment.

After their walk on the park they decided to go have lunch in a small place near their apartment, and the brunette had liked it very much.

On the other hand, Kai hadn't talked much, and subconsciously she knew why, but she was trying with all her might to ignore the warning signs surrounding her lover.

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" she sat on the couch, and grabbed the TV remote "Do you wanna see something?" she asked the other, who sat beside her.

"Hn" was Kai's answer, and she couldn't ignore how angry she looked, with a frown on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ok" she did not wanted to deal with this; she was not ready to deal with this.

"I can't believe you did that!" the dual-blunette finally exploded.

"Did what?" she was playing the fool, and she knew that it was only going to anger the other more, but she  _couldn't_  deal with this right now.

"I said something important and you totally ignored it!" Kai yelled, more than angry, she was furious.

"If you're talking about that broken door…" please don't do this,  _please_  don't do this.

"I'm talking about kids, Hilary!" ok, she did.

"Kids?" the anger in the other's voice was starting to annoy her "You are still on that?" she said turning on the TV, hoping that that way the matter will be left alone.

"Yes, I'm still on that! And we…" Kai got up from the couch, still yelling, and instead of simply turning off the TV, she right out disconnected it "are talking about this"

Hilary couldn't remember a time when she had wanted to slap her lover so much as she did right now, couldn't she  _see_  that she didn't want to discuss this?

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about!" she got up too, fisting her hands by her sides.

"Yes, there is!" the dual-blunette has never before talked to her with that tone "Is the possibility of us having kids  _nothing_?"

"Of course not! I just think it's too soon to be talking about it!" lame excuse.

"I think six year is enough time to be talking about this" the crimson-eyed woman didn't yelled, but the low, cold tone of her voice warned that the brunette was stepping on thin ice.

They stayed in silence for a while; the brunette didn't really know how to respond to that, so she opted to stay quiet. Finally the ex-blader sighed in surrender and got close to the other, graving her shoulders so she would face her.

"Is it that you don't want to have kids?" Kai asked, and there was disappointment in her crimson eyes.

"No, of course not" she said, hugging the other by the waist and pressing her body against hers "I do want to have a child with you"

"Kids, Hilary, I said  _kids_ " the dual-blunette accentuated the plural on her sentence and got a few feet away from the other, breaking their hug.

"How many do you want?" the brunette asked, feeling hurt by the other's need to stay away and panicking a little by what she was implying.

"Three, at least" the security on the other's answer made the fear settle inside her.

"Three?!" she said raising her voice "Do you have any idea what you're saying?!"

"Yes, I do!" the dual-blunette raised her voice too.

"No, I don't think you do! Do you even know how much that's gonna cost?!"

"Cost?" Kai got puzzled by that question, but as soon as she realized what Hilary meant, she got indignant "I was thinking about adoption"

"Adoption? But…" Hilary swallowed hard, she already knew the other was not going to like what she was about to say "Don't you want to have your  _own_  child? One that looks like you…or me?" frankly, she wasn't sure she liked it either, but in the middle of this fight, she realized that that's what she thought.

"I'm not going to pay for an assisted fertilization when there's a child out there that needs a home!" the dual-blunette had a frown on her face, and what was left of her 'death-glare' after all this time was decorating her eyes.

"Do you know how much time an adoption could take? How painful it could be?" Kai had never looked at her like that, not even once "If we start it when we are forty…"

"Forty?!" please, please, don't say it please "I want to do it  _now_!"

"Are you crazy?!" oh darling, why did you say it? "Having a kid  _now_  it's just going to ruin our lives!"

Don't you see you're making all the worst things of hers to come out? All those things she hates about herself, all those things she doesn't want you to see…why do you force them into the light?

You're just gonna hurt yourself…

"Are you saying that children are a burden?" Kai couldn't have sounded more disgusted even if she tried.

"YES!" and Hilary was angry, and wasn't really thinking.

A deadly silence felt between them, and while Kai was wondering who the hell this person in front of her was, Hilary was wishing for a way to take those words back.

The dual-blunette opened her mouth to say something, but not finding anything to say, she shook her head and walked to the door, graving her coat on the way.

Oh no dear, don't do this, can't you see she didn't mean it?

"Where are you going?" the brunette asked frightened when the other opened the door, and tears were threatening to fall from her eyes when her question didn't stop her.

"OUT!" Kai yelled as loud as she could, closing the door so hard she almost broke it.

Hilary stood there; she didn't know what to do.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Hilary was lying on the couch watching the roof, it was late already and she hadn't heard anything form Kai since she left the apartment earlier.

The sun had already set and she was really worried.

This was not the first fight they had, not by any means, but she couldn't remember a time where the other had left so angry, or hadn't call her to tell her where she was.

The brunette felt awful. She did want to have kids, she didn't thought they were a burden, she was just…not ready.

Why couldn't she say that?

Kai would have understood; she wasn't someone to push a matter when the other was obviously in no position to discuss it, so why didn't she say 'I'm just not ready'?

No, of course she had to yell and be completely unreachable.

Instead of sitting calmly and discuss the matter like adults, she  _had_  to let her fear take her and say those things.

Kai probably hates her by now…

She knew, she  _knew_  what this meant for the other, why did she say that?

/-/-/-/-/-/

" _That went well…" Hilary said closing the door._

_That day her parents had come to visit, and she must admit that lunch was a very, very 'tense' occasion._

" _You're kidding, right?" Kai, who was finishing picking up the used plates, said "Your dad_ hates _me" she sounded really relived for being free of the criticism of her 'father-in-law'._

" _Oh, he doesn't hates you" the brunette said, helping the other._

" _Yes, he does" the dual-blunette put the plates on the sink and rolled up her sleeves to wash them._

" _Well, ok, maybe a little" it's not like it wasn't obvious the distaste her father had for her lover, and said lover turned to look at her with a 'Seriously?' kind of expression, because_ 'little' _wasn't exactly right._

" _It's nothing personal…" she said sitting on the table, watching the other do her chorus "He would feel like that for_ anyone _who touches his little girl"_

" _Hn…maybe I should tell him that it's his_ 'little girl' _who does most of the_ 'touching' _" Kai was obviously teasing her, so she chose to play along._

" _No way!" she faked being horrified by the idea, putting a hand over her hearth "He'll be mad at me then!" through that was honestly something that preoccupied her._

_They laughed good-heartily then. It was true that her parents' visit had put things a little on edge, mainly because of her father, but they couldn't say they had a bad relationship with them._

_When her parents had found out, trough_ TV _, that their daughter was dating a woman, they did freaked out a little –thankfully they weren't in the same country then-, it was something they weren't expecting –as her mother said- but, in time, they came to terms with it. They loved her too much, and they will support her no matter what._

_Granted, her dad_ still _didn't like Kai. He thought she was just not good for her, with her 'gang-leader' style, her cross-dressing tendencies and her bad attitude, he believed her to be a bad influence –so he hadn't bother to know her too much, so he didn't know that the dual-blunette wasn't like that._

" _You're just sore 'cuz there's no 'daddy' breathing on my neck"…wait, what did she said?_

" _Like my father would have cared…" think, Hilary! You just_ had _to bring Kai's parents into the discussion, right?_

_They stayed in an awkward silence for a moment, Kai was doing the dishes and Hilary was regretting to have mentioned the other's dad, but…well, it was something she still didn't know, so…_

" _Who were your parents anyway?" she asked carefully, telling herself that if the other didn't wanted to talk about it, she would not push the matter._

" _I don't know" it took some time, but finally the dual-blunette answered "They die when I was five" she didn't looked up from what she was doing._

" _Then how do you know how they would have reacted?" she was curious, and she promised herself to make it up to her lover after._

" _In all the few memories I had from before they die, they weren't exactly_ thrilled _about being with me" the crimson-eyed woman sounded half-resentful half-angry "Voltaire used to say that they saw me more like an 'accident' that their daughter"_

_Hilary swallowed, this was a tender issue, she knew, and she also knew that now that the door was open, there was no closing it._

" _He said that my mother never forgave me for 'ruining her figure' and that my father was not going to put a_ child _before his work…" Kai knew she shouldn't trust in anything Voltaire had ever told her, but she didn't know any better._

_In all her memories where she was with her parents, her father had always been doing something else and her mother never paid enough attention, so why should she not believe what she'd been told?_

_Kai didn't say anything after that, and Hilary stayed looking at her back, swearing to never, ever again make her lover feel the way she was feeling right now…_

_/-/-/-/-/-/_

Hilary covered her face with her hands, trying with all her might not to cry.

She felt like such a bad person –for not using another word- right now, she couldn't even keep a simple promise.

Kai deserved someone so much better than her, someone who understood her and didn't make the stupid mistakes she made…

"Huh?" she was drowning in her own angst when a ringing from somewhere in the room startled her, and as soon as she realized it was the phone, she ran to pick it up, almost falling to the floor for hitting against the back of the couch.

"Hello? Kai?!" she said, desperate to hear from her lover.

"Yeah…" the relief cursing through her body right then almost makes her cry with happiness, but the sad tone on the other's voice kept the happiness at bay.

"Where are you? I was so worried!" she honestly was, and she hoped the dual-blunette knew that.

"I'm at the dojo…" Kai still sounded upset, maybe even reluctant to be talking with her "Listen…I think it's better if I stay here for the night" maybe because of that.

"No, no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said!" she felt like dying now, this couldn't be happening to her "Please, we can discuss this, just please,  _please_  come home…"

The line was silent for a moment, and the brunette had her heart on her sleeve through it all. Finally, she heard the other sighing and saying:

"I don't want to fight, Hilary" the crimson-eyed woman still sounded bitter, obviously she hadn't let this whole thing go yet "And I feel that, if I see you right now, that's all I'm going to do"

It felt like having a knife piercing her chest, then reaching her heart and twisting the blade so it would be ten times as painful.

Hilary held her tears even then; she wanted to believe, no, she  _knew_  the other was having a hard time too.

"Ok" what else could she said? "I love you" she swallowed the bitter sadness coming up her throat, and washed a few tears off her face with her hand.

"I know…" she almost choked then, this couldn't  _really_  be happening to her "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

But it was, and there was nothing left to do but to fix it.

"Alright…goodnight" she said her goodbyes, even if she wished she had some more time to talk to her lover.

"Goodnight" the dual-blunette said and hung up, and the brunette stayed hearing the static for a while before hanging up herself.

She was going to fix this; she swears to god, she was not going to give up now.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Hilary was standing beside the door of Kai's office, gathering the courage to enter.

Earlier that day, the dual-blunette had called her and asked her to go see her at her job, so they could discuss things, and she was fearful that things would unfurl like they did the other day.

She needed to have a good hold on her doubts and fears before facing the other, so they wouldn't betray her and jeopardize what she wanted to accomplish here.

This two days she had spent without seeing her crimson-eyed lover were enough to last her a life time, and she wants her back. So taking a deep breath, she opened the door and got in.

"Hi" she said softly, closing the door behind her and getting the other woman's attention.

"Hi" said woman looked up from her work, putting the pen she had been using down and giving her a little smile "I was wondering when you would come in…"

Oh…so Kai had known she was standing outside her office…wonderful.

"Please, take a seat" the dual-blunette nodded to a seat before her desk, sitting straighter on her own.

Hilary did as she was told, and they stayed in silence after that.

The brunette didn't know how to start, and she felt a knot on her throat growing by the second, so she settled to look around the room to calm her nerves.

She hadn't been here a lot, two or three times at best, and it was definitely a lot different to what she remembered. Granted, last time she saw it, the whole place was still under construction, so there hadn't been much decoration…

"Hilary" Kai's voice brought her back from her own little bubble of thoughts that kept the nervousness away, which was now back on full "About what happened…"

"I'm sorry" she said interrupting the other "I shouldn't say what I said, I know what it means to you, and I want you to know that I don't really think that…" she needed to say this, but it was harder than she thought to find the right words.

"Go on" the dual-blunette encouraged, and there was this little edge of resentment that was slowly fading from her eyes.

"I want to have kids, I do…I'm just" she took a big breath, hoping the other would understand "I'm not ready for that"

"Hil…" Kai sighed and covered her face with her hands "I didn't meant  _right now_ , but…forty?" she uncovered her face and looked at her in the eyes "That's just too long"

The brunette looked at her hands; she couldn't stand to see the disappointed look the other had right now. She swallowed hard, this was not what she wanted, but she could make compromises, yes she could.

"Ok" she said looking up to her –hopefully still- lover "but not now" she hoped the other could see the fear in her eyes.

She was not ready for kids, not ready at all, and they still hadn't discussed whether to adopt a child or to have it with assisted fertilization, or how many they wanted…

"It's ok" she had been freaking out already, thankfully the other had noticed and distracted her "That's enough for now"

They still needed to talk about all those things, but the brunette felt so relieved hearing that. She knew she would be ready in the future and she hoped that by then she would know better than to let her fears over take her.

Kai got up from her chair and walked slowly around her desk, she had a little playful expression on her face, and when she got next to her, she sat on the edge of her desk and grabbed the brunette's face with both hands, getting close to kiss her.

"KAI!" but of course they couldn't do it, 'cuz apparently fate was against them enjoying a romantic moment, and fate that time came in the form of a blunet they knew so well.

Tyson opened the office's door with a 'bang', running up to the dual-blunette and grabbing her by the shoulders, looking desperate about something.

"Thank god I found you! You need to come quickly!" Kai was stunned by the sudden interruption and was looking at her friend with eyes wide open, while he shook her a little trying to make her react.

Hilary was stunned too, but then she got kind of offended for being interrupted when her lover was  _this_  close to kiss her and because the guy haven't even  _noticed_  her nor what he had walked in on; so she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Oh, hi Hil!" he greeted her after a while of awkward silence when he realized what he did "So, anyway, you need to come! That thing in the launching machine got stuck!" the ex-world champion chose to put what he wanted to say over the politeness of apologizing for his interruption and leaving the room.

"What? How did you manage to do that  _again_?" apparently whatever had happened was important enough that the dual-blunette got as startled as the boy looked.

"I don't know! They told me they fixed it!" Tyson tried to defend himself as best he could, but he also knew there was no time for that, so he grabbed the other's arm and started to drag her to the door.

" _Who_  told you that?!" Kai sounded indignant, and followed her friend's pace, but –thankfully- she stopped at the door and turned around to look at the other woman.

They stayed looking at each other for a while. Kai was torn between attending to this emergency and staying with her, so Hilary made the decision for her.

"It's ok, go" she said smiling "We're good" was she a  _little_  upset for being left behind? Yes, she was –why wouldn't she?- but she understood the importance of the matter and was  _not_  going to be a hindrance in her lover's work.

Kai smiled back, and went to kiss her with all the love she had, and Hilary kissed back giving as good as she was getting, hugging the other by the waist to pull her close to her body.

While kissing each other, Hilary opened her eyes to look at the other's face, and on the background she noticed Tyson looking at his side with his arms crossed over his chest.

He seemed…annoyed by something, but what could he be annoyed by?

She didn't have time to ponder on it, because Kai broke the kiss and left the room followed by the boy.

Hilary was left alone in the office, and she stayed there thinking about all that had happened.

She was happy and relieve that she was able to fix her relationship with the other woman, but there was this strange feeling, the sensation that  _something_   _bad_ was going to happened that was starting to crawl over her heart.

She shook her head then, ignoring that feeling and leaving the room.

Things were good for now, and that's all that mattered.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally always saw Kai as someone who would want to start a family some time, and in fact, in a extra chapter in the manga (which happens who knows how many year after the ends of what would be G-rev) they tell you he has a son named Gou/Goh, so that's why I put fem!Kai as the one who wanted to have children sooner/more desperately.
> 
> And about Hilary, I don't really think she sees children as a burden (as it's explained in the chap., she only said that because she was scare and not ready for the responsibility) and neither like someone who would put it for last minute (aka, when she's forty years old), so I portrayed her like I did in this chap because I needed to generate a conflict.


	9. Relationship's Recipe Part III: And mix with trust…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrust is one of the more important things in a relationship. Thrust in your partner and thrust in those around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's warnings: Yuri, insinuations of another pairing (but one-sided), something that I hope would be considered as 'humor' and the very big chance that most of you would not like this chapter (I hope you'll like it thou!)
> 
> Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me, otherwise things would have been a lot more different!

It was a Wednesday night when Hilary got back home for the first time to a situation that would become so recurrent it would be weird the day when she wasn't greeted by it after coming from work.

"Hey, Hil!" she had verily left her keys on the little table by the door when she heard that from a voice she was not expecting to hear, and when she looked up she saw Tyson laying on the couch waving at her with Kai underneath him.

The guy was holding himself off the couch with his arms and knees and had the dual-blunette's legs hooked around his hips.

It was such a weird and  _compromising_  position, only one thought came to her shocked mind.

' _What the…?'_  she stayed there looking wide-eyed at the bizarre scene, trying to figure out reasons to  _why_  they would be in that position.

Luckily, before she lost her temper, Kai hit Tyson on his sides with her knee to get him off of her –she heard the boy whispering something that sounded a lot like 'you bastard' while suffering on the floor- and got up to go greet her.

"Hi, honey" the dual-blunette kissed her, but she was still pretty shocked by the previous image "How was your day?"

"Um…fine" she said finally getting out of her shock "Can I talk to you for a bit?" she asked her lover with a sweet smile that covered her annoyance and left very clear that there was no other option.

"Sure" Kai agreed and guided her to the kitchen, leaving Tyson on the floor of the living room, still whining about the hit.

"What is he doing here?" she said once they were safely in the kitchen, using her sweet 'no-nonsense' tone and smile.

"I invited him over to watch some movies, I didn't think you'll mind" the other sounded honest, and truthfully the brunette had no problem with that, however, what she did have problems with was…

"What the  _hell_  were you two doing just now?" she said that yelling in a whisper. And hey! Who would not get upset if when they get home they find their partner underneath someone else?

"He tackled me into the couch and I was trying to get him off" Kai said offhandedly, not giving much thought into the matter.

Hilary didn't say anything; she just stayed looking wide-eyed at the other.

Whoa…I mean, she knew that Kai could be dense, but  _whoa_ …did she not realize the position she was on? Or was she just  _that_  innocent?

"We used to do that all the time when we lived together" ok, there's her answer.

The brunette sighed in surrender, there was no point in trying to explain to the other how that image could be interpreted by other people, because she would obviously not see anything into it, it was just some 'friendly gesture' for her.

Besides, Tyson thought of it the same way, right? There's no way the blunet had any hidden agenda…right?

But, wait a minute…

"So, you got out of work earlier to hang out with Tyson?" she asked sounding a little upset, after all her lover haven't done that for her "And you couldn't even tell me?" a little 'heads up' would had been nice, so she would had made plans, like ordered some food, or fix herself up or clean the house a little bit.

This is just not the way to receive visitors, people!

"I'm sorry, it was a last minute thing" Kai sounded a little embarrassed and guilty, and she should be! They have already talked about the right ways of inviting someone to the apartment "He just looked so sad, I couldn't leave him alone, he's my friend!"

"Oh, my god, what happened?" she asked concerned now, it's true that the boy hadn't look sad when she saw him, but then again the ex-world champion always tended to hide his sadness behind a happy face.

"His girlfriend just broke up with him, and he's been very depressed lately" the dual-blunette commented turning to look at where her friend was, who had already sat back on the couch and was doing zapping on the TV "I thought this might cheer him up"

Oh, crap…now she feels bad! Here she was being a total maniac about organization and what-not while her old friend was there having his heart broken!

"Ok…but next time, you warned me first!" she said pointing a finger at her lover with a treat of sleeping on the couch burning in her eyes.

"Yes, I will, I promise" Kai said and kissed her, going back to the living room after that.

Hilary stayed in the kitchen not knowing what she should do. She could either make diner or call to have it delivered, so she could go sit with the other two.

But the last option was not so appealing, not when she saw how Tyson pulled  _her_  lover by the hand to sit on the couch, right next to him, and then put an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer.

It was ok, there was nothing behind that action, and besides this was only a one time thing.

/-/-/-/-/-/

It was _not_ a one time thing.

Hardly a day went by without her getting home and finding that Kai had invited Tyson over.

Yes, Kai told her in advance all the time, but there was a point when it just becomes annoying.

Not to mention that she does not like,  _at all_ , the weird interaction going on between the two ex-bladers.

Not only had the dual-blunette changed her schedule so she could now get out of work at the same time the blunet did, not only did she gave him a key to their apartment –she did asked first, but if she had said 'no', she would have look bad!-, but she did  _not minded_  whenever he touched her in a  _compromising_  way!

'He's just teasing, Hil!' 'We used to do it all the time, Hil!' It was outrageous!

Who do they think she is? An idiot who can't realize what they were doing?

Ok, ok, she's being a little paranoid here.

Kai's not cheating on her, she's not capable of doing something like that, and Tyson just likes to make her uncomfortable.

There's nothing else going on there, she shouldn't get upset when she gets home to find the blunet hugging her lover close, or resting his head on her chest or lap, or, like most of the times, on top of her.

They were just wrestling, or he was just feeling blue…the guy had always been the kind of person who needs to express his feelings in a physical way, he meant nothing by it.

No, he didn't…no, no way…nope.

Danm, she wishes she could convince herself of that.

I mean, come on! What kind of person would not be suspicious/jealous of a situation like that?

And what irked her the most was how little Kai cared about that, it was always the same, she would come home, get upset about the position the other two were on, they would talk, the dual-blunette will say something along the lines of 'He's my friend' and then brush-off the matter completely.

Hilary didn't want to be the mean one here, she understood that the boy was feeling depress from his recent break-up, but it's been TWO MONTHS!

She didn't know how much longer she could take…

/-/-/-/-/-/

She found that out almost a week later, when upon coming home she found Tyson sitting on the couch with Kai sitting on his lap.

The guy had both hands on her hips and was whispering something on her ear, while she had her arms around his neck and was resting her head against his.

When he finished saying whatever he was saying, he separated their faces a little to look her in the eyes, and Hilary was able to see the dual-blunette's face.

She was blushing, not a deep blush of embarrassment, but a light one, as if whatever she'd been told had touched her really deep.

That was it.

"What the HELL is going on in here?!" she shouted, startling the two people who were on the couch.

Upon seeing her, Tyson immediately pushed Kai away from him –who ended up landing on her side on the floor- and got up. He was no idiot as not to notice that the brunette was  _mad_.

"Hi, Hil! We were just…" he said fast, and with a voice that revealed guiltiness, but she was not having it.

"Get out!" she yelled at him, interrupting him and pointing at the door.

"Hilary!" the dual-blunette got up from the floor, and she looked surprised by her lover's actions "That's not…"

"You shut up!" she yelled at the other, who opened her eyes as wide as they could go and, effectible, shat up "And you…" she pointed at the boy and talked very, very slowly "Get. Out. Now"

"Well, it was nice to see you, bye!" he said, running out of there as if the devil was behind him.

Smart move.

"Hilary!" Kai called her again, she sounded not pleased with what the other had done.

"I said shut up!" she ordered once more, not yelling anymore but not quite talking yet.

She was tired of this, she was so, so much tired of looking the other way and pretending she didn't minded the interactions between her lover and her  _ex_ -friend –he most definite won't be one any longer, an acquaintance at best-, she was sick tired of not being listened to, and she was not going to take it anymore.

She was jealous…and insecure…and so, so much fearful of losing the other.

"What the hell were you two doing?" she asked, getting on the other's face, completely furious.

"We were just…" Kai looked dumfounded by her attitude, and maybe,  _maybe_  a little sacred by it.

"No! Don't you dare say you were just playing around!" she interrupted, hitting the other on her chest with her finger "That's not playing around! You don't do that with your friends!"

"Wh-what else could it be?" the dual-blunette asked, not getting at all were this was going.

"What else could it be? Are you that  _dunm_?!" she yelled then exasperated, how could  _anyone_  not see what that had looked like?

"He had you on his lap, he had his hands on your hips, and he was whispering on your ear! You were blushing!" she started slowly and she ended up yelling again, hoping she made herself clear.

"Are you…insinuating there's something going on between me and  _Tyson_?" the other asked, not comprehending how she could have reached such conclusion.

"Isn't there?" she was sure that if she explained the situation to any other person, they would say she was right to suspect.

"For God's sake, no!" the crimson-eyed woman said loudly, almost as if horrified by the mere idea of being involved in a romantic relationship with the blunet –but not quite, the brunette thought.

"He's my friend!" she said, and god, how much Hilary hated to hear that.

"He's my friend! He's my friend!" she mocked the other's answer, angered more by it "I don't see you doing  _that_  with your  _other_  friends!"

"He…he's special" she got her on that; Kai must admit that she never had thought about why she wasn't like that with Rei or Max, or anyone else.

"How so?" the brunette asked crossing her arms over her chest. Even if she feared that her suspicions were true, she just wanted to have an answer and to put an end to all this.

"He's my friend! My best friend, my  _first_  friend!" the ex-blader said, she felt it was ridiculous and kind of hurtful that her lover doubted her loyalty "If I hadn't met him, I wouldn't had met YOU!"

That was one of the main reasons why Tyson was so important to Kai.

Not only he had reached out to her when no one had, not only he hadn't given up on her when he should, not only he had offered his friendship even if she didn't deserved it, not only he had made her want to become a better person, not only he had understood her when no one else did, not only did he got her out of that freaking  _orphanage_  she got thrown in after Voltaire got in prison, but if it haven't been for him, she wouldn't have a relationship with Hilary.

Not only for the fact that he introduced them, but by the fact that, when she had come home after the brunette's and hers 'first date', he was the one to calm her down and help her realize her feeling for the other girl.

And not just that, but he actually forced her to confess said felling, which got her into that relationship in the first place.

How could she  _not_  love him?

They stayed in silence for a while, both were breathing hard for all the yelling.

Hilary didn't know what to say, she kind of understood what Kai had meant by that, and she wanted so desperately to believe in it.

"So there's nothing…at all?" she asked with some tears on her eyes, now the anger had left and only fear remained.

Because she had  _seen_  what had been shining in Tyson's blue eyes when she had come inside the room. She had seen it before whenever he looked at Kai, but she had never seen it more clearly than then.

She knew what it was; she had it in her eyes whenever she saw Kai too, after all.

And it scared her…terrified her.

"No, of course not" the dual-blunette said in a soothing voice, hugging her and rubbing her back to calm her "I would never, ever cheat on you, with anyone"

The brunette smiled; there were still some tears on her eyes, but _that_ , that she could believe. She rested her head on the other's shoulder and hugged her by the wait, swaying a little to an imaginary tune.

"Don't you trust me?" Kai asked her after some time, hugging her tighter and kissing her cheek.

"Of course I do" Hilary answered, looking up and kissing the other on the lips.

It was Tyson she didn't trusted.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter X: Breaking up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holidays are supposed to be a joyful occasion, but they don't always go like that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's warnings: Yuri, OOC, alcohol-consumption (which causes the OOC), a small het scene (a little heated-up), angst, the (hopefully not failed) attempt to imitate drunken people's reactions and the undeniable prove that this author can't write a Lemon Yuri scene (I did the best I could, but I didn't wanted to up the rating).
> 
> Disclaimer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me, and a lot of people won't want me to own it after reading this.

"Welcome! Glad you could make it!" Tyson greeted them once he opened the door.

They greeted him back and entered quickly, it was freaking freezing outside. But then again, it was to be expected from this time of the year.

Today it was Christmas Eve, and taking advantage that by a mare chance all of their friends were in Japan, Tyson had organized a Christmas Party.

Hilary and Kai had decided to take advantage of this chance to see all their old friends, and to also avoid the yearly struggled that Christmas with Hilary's family represented –it didn't really helped her dad's opinion of her lover the fact that she was an atheist.

They entered the dojo's living-room, after rightfully leaving their shoes and coats behind, and greeted everyone who was already there.

There was Max and Kenny fixing up some drinks, and Rei and Mariah –who recently got engaged- were sitting at the table, and there was even Daichi trying not to start eating. They seem to be the last ones to arrive.

Hilary smiled and went to greet them all; to just be able to see them was worthy enough to put up with Tyson's weird treatment of Kai.

Yes, she still has some reservations about the ex-world champion.

She couldn't say she hated the boy  _himself_ , she still had some fond memories from their high school times; she just hated what he did with  _her_  lover.

Granted, after the time when she lost her patience, he had toned it down a little, and just showed at the apartment once or twice a week, but that didn't mean she disliked it any less.

"Well, everyone's here" the host said once the greetings were done for "Let's start celebrating!" he's proclamation was meet with cheering from everyone and soon they were all siting at the table.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Almost by midnight they were enjoying some nice drinks and talking animatedly with each other, well, not as much with each other as in Hilary and Mariah were talking about wedding dresses while the rest were discussing something about a new blade prototype or something along those lines.

They have started drinking a while ago, so some of them were a little tipsy, while others were holding their alcohol quite fine.

Kai was still coherent enough, at least to be talking about advance engineering –and to make sense while doing it-, but knowing her as well as she did, she was two glasses away from giggling silly for no reason.

And that's where the brunette wanted to take the other, not to a complete stupor, but enough to enjoy a great, private night together.

And besides, it was Christmas! It was kind of a  _tradition_  to get drunk and have drunken sex on Christmas…

Wait a minute…it IS Christmas!

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" she chanted along with everyone once the clock hit midnight.

Glasses clicked in a toast and the room was filled with laugher and cheering, in the TV –which was on but on mute- they could see the fireworks' show starting, and once she finished toasting with the others, she pulled her lover to her and kissed her tenderly, yet still passionately.

The dual-blunette let her do as she pleased, as she always did whenever there was alcohol involved, and she tasted like champagne and vanilla –from the dissert.

When they broke apart, the crimson-eyed woman looked all flushed and overheated, and she must not look so much better herself, and she was actually calculating how much time did it had to pass so it wouldn't be rude to leave in a haste, or at least how long it should be so the reason for doing that wouldn't be so obvious.

Their friends didn't seem to mind so much in any case, they were all just happy and cheering for almost anything that happened in the room, they were more drunk than what she had previously thought.

Rei opened a new bottle of champagne –which made a 'plop' when opening, which got more cheering-, and Hilary made sure that Kai had at least three more glasses before they leave.

/-/-/-/-/-/

' _Got to admit it, he sure knows how to throw a party'_ Hilary thought after leaving the bathroom, having to hold herself of the doorframe to steady herself.

God, she was so drunk, how would they ever get home safely?

Oh, but they were going home, alright. She had some unfinished business with her lover that only their bed could solve…or the couch…or even the floor would do, as long as it is  _theirs_.

She walked, as steadily as she could, back to the living room to pick up the dual-blunette so they could say their goodbyes and go home.

And boy…wasn't this wood floor funny? Kind of blurry, but funny, all…woody…and on the floor.

Ok, she's drunk, better get Kai and leave before anyone notices it.

She got back to the living room, where the others were either preparing to leave themselves or still chatting some more. She looked everywhere but there was no sign of the crimson-eyed woman.

She did left her here, right?

"Where's Kai?" she asked out loud, getting everyone's attention and almost bending over to see if she could find her lover hiding under the table.

Why would she be hiding under the table? That was such a bad spot…

"I think she went out to get some fresh air" answered Rei, pulling on his coat and pointing to the directing her lover must have gone to.

Outside? But…outside was cold…she would get cold, she needed her coat…why haven't Kai gotten her coat?

Oh, right, Kai was outside…wasn't she cold? Did she have her coat? She should go and check!

She walked fast, as fast as she could without falling, to save her lover from a cold, and after opening the door that lead to the back yard –holding on to it so as not to fall from her sprint- and turning to her left, she found her leaning against one of the wooden pillars and looking at the horizon.

Man, she looked so  _hot!_  Even if her back was to her, there was no denying the dual-blunette was very attractive, and you'll have to be blind to say her ass was not sexy…

And she did have her coat! Yay!

She smiled a maybe too big smile and took a step towards the other woman.

"Kai!" through that wasn't her voice greeting the other…at least it didn't sounds like hers…

From Kai's left came to sight the figure of a certain blunet, who almost fell to the floor because of how much intoxicated he was.

The brunette blinked, surprised at seeing Tyson there, and didn't move to meet them.

Why didn't she go to them? She doesn't knows, maybe it was curiosity, or maybe it was the alcohol that impeded her sense of warning to show up and tell her that this was not something that could end well for her.

"Hi…" the crimson-eyed woman greeted the boy softly, not moving from her position more than to face him slightly, surely because she knew she was drunk enough not to be steady on her feet.

"Hello!" greeted back the blunet with a mocking/playful tone, and there was a light blush on his face and his eyes were kind of glassy "Merry Christmas" yeah, he was definitely wasted.

"Merry Christmas, Tyson" Kai smiled softly at him, and god, wasn't she a good actor? You're drunk too! Act drunk, damn it!

They stayed in silence for a while, both looking at the horizon.

"Oh wait, I got something for you!" Tyson said getting the other's attention, and rummaging between his clothes to find whatever it is he wanted "Ta-da!" he proclaimed with a smile pulling something from his pants' pocket.

_Mistletoe…_

At the sights of the green plant of red fruits –that was obviously plastic, but still served its customary propose-, Hilary swallowed hard, but her legs were frozen and her throat was close.

The boy pulled the little plastic plant over their heads, making the woman laugh good-naturally and getting a little closer to her.

Kai shook her head and laughed, putting her hands on Tyson's shoulders to keep some distance –and to also keep him steady.

"No" she said shaking her head, still laughing.

"Come on!" the blunet insisted, taking one more step closer and moving the hand he was holding the mistletoe with a little to make it shake "I went through a lot of trouble to get you this"

"No" the crimson-eyed woman repeated, shaking her head again and pulling it back a little, but somehow the resolve on her voice was not as strong as in the beginning.

"Please, pretty please!" the blue-eyed man had a pout on his lips and kept on moving closer "Please, just one kiss?"

Kai shook her head, laughing at her friend's antics, but smiled at him and she had this  _look_  on her half-lidded eyes, which were slightly fogged from the alcohol she had consumed.

"Ok" she conceded pulling her arms back to her side "but just one kiss" she said making a 'one' gesture with her right hand.

"Sure…" Tyson agreed but didn't sound truthful, and he pulled his face closer to the other's, resting his forehead against hers.

"Just one" Kai repeated, tilting her head to get a better position and closing her eyes.

"One" the boy whispered over her lips and didn't wasted any more time to kiss her, carelessly throwing to the side the mistletoe 'he had went through so much trouble to get' so he could use both hands to hold the dual-blunette's face.

Hilary felt her heart start to beat a lot slower at that scene, and she somehow felt calm, as if her brain had shut down completely so there was no thought to plague her mind.

The kiss started simple enough, just merely a touch of lips, and slowly, but surely started to heat up.

Kai grasped both of Tyson's arms and angled her head better so they could deepen the kiss more easily; and he didn't lost anytime to ask for permission to enter her mouth, which was granted and corresponded with the same intensity.

With what measure do you say when a kiss ends and another one starts? 'Cuz if you say it ends when the lips part, theirs haven't separated yet, and both were breathing through their nose so they could make it last longer.

Still Hilary measured that  _that_ should  _not_  be considered a kiss, and if she could order her body to react, she would put an end to it  _right now!_

The heat started to get unbearable, and Tyson felt the need to get closer and just  _touch_ , so he pulled his hands all the way down to the other's waist, just pausing a little to playfully tease her breast.

Kai responded by circling his neck with both arms, and taking one hand to tangled between his long hair, pulling at it a little hard, but not enough to actually hurt.

The boy still wanted more, so he pushed her till her back was against the pillar she had been previously leaning against to, and sneaking a hand under her clothes to fondle one of her breast, while with the other he caressed her ass and left thigh.

The dual-blunette moaned with pleasure then, a moan that was swallowed by the other's lips, and spread her legs to let him get closer, and even used her free hand to  _pull_  him closer.

This already felt like a 'no turning back' point, so with all the intention to see this to the end, Tyson use his hand to make Kai bend her leg at the knee and hook it on his hips, and made a thrusting motion so both their crotches could touch.

The not at all discreet contact between their groins made them both moan out laud, which in turn made them break the kiss and left them looking at each other wide-eyed, as if they couldn't believe what they've just done and were about to do.

Their hard panting was the only thing that could be heard right then, and after some seconds Tyson leaned in to kiss Kai again, but she avoided his face and pulled his hands off of her, unhooking her leg from his hip in the proses.

That was the moment Hilary's mind decided it was time to act up, and all the indignation and hatred –yes, hatred- came rushing to her.

"Kai!" she called, sounding a little more than displeased, but not to her lover, she had been drunk, she surely wouldn't have done that if she had been on her right mind –why was that statement becoming harder and harder to believe?

"Hilary" the other woman said startled, wide-eyed and right down scared, pushing the boy away from her and breathing hard, obviously fearing her reaction.

"Let's go home" she chose not to say anything about  _'that kiss'_  now, if she had to confront her lover she would do so when both of them were completely coherent.

Kai nodded and walked slowly, staggering a little, towards her, not looking back nor stopping at her side, but ratter going inside the dojo straight away, just like a child who knows that he's in trouble would do.

Tyson didn't say nor did anything to oppose that, but he did follow the dual-blunette's figure with a yearning look on his eyes, at least till he was met by the pure hatred in the brunette's brown eyes.

Still she didn't said anything, she just glared at him for a while, like telling him to  _'back the hell off'_  till she was sure he got the message –judging by the scared and slightly guilty look on his face.

She went back inside, meeting with her lover and after saying their goodbyes, proceeded to seize her by the arm and guide her away from that place.

/-/-/-/-/-/

It was around four am, so no one besides them was on the streets. Thankfully it was not as cold as the night before, either that or the alcohol had affected their ability to sense the temperature.

They tried to stay quiet, but the drinks had suddenly affected Kai's system and now she was giggling all the time, and doing her best to hold the laughter just seem to make it all the more fun.

Even in her own drunken state, Hilary knew she had gave her lover a little too much alcohol, but she was more worry about holding her up and avoid falling to the floor as to really cared.

The dual-blunette wasn't that much help, she couldn't stop giggling and wasn't able to stand on her own two feet, the only good thing here was that she wasn't that much heavy.

"Could you stop that?" she asked her, but she only got more giggling as an answer.

After some struggle, she got the apartment's door open and trusted her lover to remain standing while she closed and locked it.

Kai walked the few steps that separated her from the couch, covering her mouth with her hand to try to stop the laughter, but just some two steps from reaching her goal her balance failed and she end up on the floor, holding to the couch's back to remain sited.

Finding herself suddenly on the floor had made the laughter stop and now she had a dumfounded look on her face, as if she couldn't understand how she ended up in that position.

"Come on, let's get you in bed" Hilary said helping her lover up, the girl was obviously too much wasted to do anything else other than sleep, much to her disappointment.

The dual-blunette let herself be carried without complain, at this point she would let anyone do anything with her without a fight -that was one of the main reasons she didn't like drinking that much, but the brunette could apologize in the morning.

"I love you…" half-way to their bedroom, the dual-blunette got a little more 'clingy' and after she said that she placed a sloppy kiss on the other's neck, and struggle to undo her shirt's buttons –which was really a lost cause.

"I love you too" the brunette answered and pulled the other's hand away, she knew how much Kai hated whenever she got this drunk, and it was sort of taking advantage of her…

"Ahh…" she was not expecting her lover to start sucking on her neck, right on that spot she liked so much.

Well…it was rare the time when it was the dual-blunette who had the initiative…she couldn't let this go to waste, right?

She pushed open their bedroom's door and dropped the other on their bed, who complained a little for being pushed away, and worked on getting her own cloths off.

She barely got her shirt off when she felt two hands grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards the bed and a hot mouth start placing kisses all over her belly.

Kai encircled her body with both arms, using her hands to cares her naked back. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and was keeping her firmly in place with a leg on each side of her body.

Hilary put a hand on top of her head, lovingly patting her hair and after sometime pulled on it to make her look up at her.

Those crimson eyes were looking at her with such passion and desire that made her body tremble. They were also foggy and unfocused, but she did not care.

She pushed the other to rest on her back on the bed and got on top of her, and while she worked on getting her undressed and fondled her breast, the dual-blunette had manage to pull down her pants and underwear and was pleasuring her with two fingers.

As thing heated up, alcohol started to take it's tool on the crimson-eyed woman, and she succumbed to both the passion and the numbing effect of the alcohol.

Her body started going limp and her mind lost control over it, she still had a more submissive participation, mostly mimicking what the brunette did to her, but it was ok, just hearing the sounds she made was enough to get her off.

The room was filled with moans and chocked gasps, and they mumbled incoherent words, as if whatever they wanted to say got stuck on their throats and they weren't able to word them out loud.

Kai had her eyes fixed on the ceiling, yet they were unfocused and dilated, and she was surely not looking at anything; while Hilary was sucking and biting her neck, working to get them both over the edge.

Soon they reached their pick and the brunette moaned out loud her lover name, on the other hand, the dual-blunette whispered a name, and passed out.

She stayed there, looking down at the other, the blood had frozen in her veins and all the previous pleasure had vanished upon hearing that…

" _Ty…"_

/-/-/-/-/-/

What time was it? Six in the morning?

A quick look at the bedside clock confirmed that it was indeed 6am; sunrise was already starting to show up on the horizon.

How long had passed?

Oh, around half an hour, forty minutes at most.

Hilary sighed and looked down at her hands; she was fully clothed and siting on the edge of the bed, behind her, Kai slept placidly, still naked under the sheets.

She looked so peaceful like that, as if there was not a worry in the world.

The brunette breathed deep and chocked on her own tears, looking at the other right now just made it all the more hard.

She should have known this was going to happen, she have just been fooling herself for the last six years.

What could she do to hold on to it for a little while longer?

There must be something out there, some way, some form to keep this, but she just didn't have the strength to find it.

She pulled a hand to cares her lover's two-colored hair, pushing some tresses away from her face, and bend over to place a sweet kiss on her forehead.

The sleeping woman subconsciously reacted and moved closer, letting a pleased 'hum' leave her throat and she smiled a bittersweet smile.

She wanted to memorize it, to carve on her mind every single detail so it would help her to live through the coming days.

And with a last 'I love you'; she did something she never thought she would do when she started this relationship all those years ago.

She gave up.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an epilogue and a on-going sequel for this fic.


	11. Epilogue: Waking the dream, to live the nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day brings Kai an unwanted surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's warnings: Maybe some OOC, angst, one really bad word, and the chance that you'll say 'NO! What are you doing?!' at the end.
> 
> Disclaimer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me, or there would be some changes!

The sound of the alarm woke her up, and Kai moaned with disgust.

It felt like a hammer pounding on her brain and the sunlight that was coming through the window was just burning her eyes.

God, how much she hated alcohol…

How many times have she promised  _not_  to drink this much again?

She don't know, she can't remember, as of now she knows it's pointless to promise something that after two or three glasses she won't be able to keep.

She sat up and covered her face with both hands, finding to her horror and embarrassment that she was wearing nothing –as in,  _absolutely_  nothing- under the covers.

She groaned and let herself fall on her back.

She utterly hated how easy and manageable she became when she was intoxicated, she loosed total control of her body and did whatever people asked of her.

It made her feel so…cheap.

She looked to her side, only now realizing she was alone on the bed and sat up to see if she could find any clue of her lover's whereabouts.

Hilary could hold her alcohol better than she did, so most likely she was already up.

She got up, put on her underwear and the clothes she used the other day –just the pants and the shirt, as it wasn't cold inside the house-, and went out to find her, and also to get something for her hangover.

Once in the living room, she saw the brunette sitting on the couch, her back to her, and sighed in relief, and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning, Hil" she said, holding her head while she passed her lover "God, my head's killing me"

Maybe it was the headache, or maybe the fact that she was not expecting anything bad to happen what didn't let her hear the soft sobs coming from the other woman.

Last night was a complete black hole for her, she didn't even have a clue of what she did or what have happened, so all she cared for right now was to get rid of the headache.

Once she swallowed an aspirin with a whole glass of water, she put the cold glass against her forehead, sighing in relief, and waited for the needed time for it to work.

When she felt better –the headache not yet gone, but manageable-, she went back to the living room.

"Hil?" she called, it was strange her lover haven't come see how she was doing "Honey?" she was sitting on the exact same spot she had seen her on earlier "Is something wrong?"

Now she could hear the faint sound of sobbing, and see the slight shacking of the other's shoulders, and she got worry, but taking one step closer made her realize the suitcase besides the couch.

"Are you…going somewhere?" a feeling of dread started to overtake her heart, whatever this was, it was not god.

"I'm not…" Hilary said between chocked gasp, holding her tears long enough to do so "but you are" she finished, not looking back at the other.

"What?" she didn't understand what she meant with 'you are', she was what?

"Just take the suitcase and leave" the brunette whispered and got up from the couch, walking to the kitchen still not looking at the other.

"What?" this made no sense "What do you mean by that?" absolutely no sense and the other seemed not to want to explain her "Hilary!" she grabbed her arm and made her look at her.

"Don't touch me!" the brunette yelled, slapping her hand away "Just leave, we're over!"

Kai was stunned at this, and she took one step back, she was slightly scared, both by the other's declaration and by the look she had in her eyes.

What she means they were  _over_?

"But…why?" she asked, eyes wide-open and not really believing what has been said.

"Why? You dare ask me why?" the brunette looked outraged by that question, which made the dual-blunette all the more confused.

"We were fine!" they were, she honestly thought they were "I don't get it…"

"That! That's why!" the other said, accusingly pointing a finger at her "You don't get it! You never get it!" she walked dangerously closer, and for each step she took, the other took two step back "For all your intelligence, you are really stupid!"

"Just tell me what I did! Just tell me and I'll change!" she was afraid…this was…not happening.

"No you won't!" Hilary stopped walking, and tears of anger and pain flooded her eyes "You never change! I thought you have changed, but you're the same insensitive jerk that I met when I was fourteen!"

"No, I'm not!" that really hurt, the other woman could not be talking seriously "I changed for you! I did all this…" she grabbed her cloths, signaling all the personal changes she has gone through in the past years "…only for you! Because I love you!"

"Shut up!" the brunette covered her ear with her hands, refusing to hear what the other said "You don't! You're just a lying, insensitive  _slut_!"

Silence fell between them, and anger suddenly replaced the hurt of Kai's heart.

She could not stand to hear this, she needed to get out.

"Wait, no…" Hilary whispered once the other pushed pass her, that was not really what she wanted to say.

Kai didn't hear it; she didn't want to hear it.

If one thing hasn't changed in all this time, it was her need to get away from conflicts before really losing her temper; that much was true.

"I didn't mean it…" the other's words seemed to come from far away, but she knew it was only the rage numbing her senses.

She needed to get the hell out of here before she lost her control and did something she'll regret.

Although…she'll regret this anyway.

"I'm sorry!" the brunette's apology was silenced by the door shutting close with force, and she didn't waited to see if she would follow after her.

/-/-/-/-/-/

One of the problems you get when you let your anger burn like hot flames is that, once it's gone, you feel colder than ever.

She was sure she would, at least, catch a cold –at minimum.

She was wearing nothing but a shirt, pants and a coat –and shoes, of course-, and the day was not precisely warm.

But Kai wasn't sure she actually cared. She was chilled to the bone, but she thought that it fitted with her current situation.

She hated cold, but cold always seem to be there whenever something bad happened in her life.

It was cold the day her parents died, it was cold the first time she came to the Abbey, it was cold both times she picked up Black Dranzer, and it was equally cold the day when everything she ever knew was ripped away from her.

And not to break the norm, it was cold today.

' _This has to be a joke…'_  it has to be, there's no way  _this_  could have happened.

She could  _not_  just have been dump by the love of her life.

She felt the tears gathering in her eyes, but she holds them back. She was not going to cry for this, not for something that could  _not_  be true.

But no matter how many time the dual-blunette told herself that, reality told her otherwise: she was cold and alone in the middle of the streets with no place to go.

' _Come on, keep it together'_  she told herself, breathing deeply and stopping on her tracks.

It was hard, really hard to swallow down this need to wipe, but she had to, she  _needed_  to, crying would not change a thing.

She just needed to focus on something else, something more urgent, like getting away from the cold and finding a place to sleep for the night.

She griped the handler of the suitcase tighter and started walking; she didn't really think where she was going, she just let her feet lead the way.

She eventually found herself in familiar surroundings, and she stopped in from of a door that, for some reason, she always found herself coming back to whenever she was in trouble.

This was a place where she knew she would always be welcome, where it would be warm and peaceful; a place she knew she would find the comfort she needed now.

Kai knocked on the door and hugged herself, knowing that no matter what she did, there was no way to avoid looking as broken as she did.

It took some time, but in the end Tyson opened the door, and putting on the best pitiful smile she got, she said:

"Hilary broke up with me".

The End.

By Amed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel of this fic is call "Down to Business", and it's a lot more serious than this. I would publish it when I have time xD
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you liked it! =)

**Author's Note:**

> This actually came to be as a combination of my love for gender-swap and the amount of Kai/Hilary fics I've seen lately. I got curious and wondered if KaiHil fans would read a YURI version of it.
> 
> I, myself, am not a KaiHil fan. I love Kai, he's my favorite character and I actually like Hilary, I just don't like them together.
> 
> So, what to expect from this fic?:
> 
> Gender-swap, meaning a character is going to be of the opposite gender that in the canon. There was none of it in this chapter, but that's gonna change. This is particularly a genderbender (Always-a-girl!) fic with Fem!Kai. The character itself is not going to change, just it's gender (think about it as a kind of AU).
> 
> Yuri, which means girl-on-girl romance and even trough I'm not gonna do any explicit stuff, there's gonna be stuff, so if that's not your cup of tea, I suggest you not to keep on reading.
> 
> Some OOC, but I hope it wont be more than in any fic (because all fics have some degree of OOC-ness), and it's understandable considering the situations I'm putting the characters trough (you have one big OOC-Kai moment in this chapter).
> 
> This fic is already finished and it's full version can be found in fanfiction, but I'm going to update this every other day till it's done (it's just a total of 10 chapter and one epilogue, so shouldn't take that much)
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! =)  
> Have a nice day and take care!


End file.
